


故地重游

by xs756544541



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xs756544541/pseuds/xs756544541
Summary: 架空，大概是40+的战爷回到5年前调查S当年的意外的事情。很早以前的东西，已完结。
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 7





	故地重游

**Author's Note:**

> 架空，大概是40+的战爷回到5年前调查S当年的意外的事情。  
> 很早以前的东西，已完结。

一

只有引擎声充斥在耳边。

窗外的树木向后溜走，墨绿和金黄交织，繁盛与枯萎相映，竟让人感觉有点说不清到底是什么季节。

今天的天气很好，阳光照得四周发透，扶着方向盘，xanxus右手食指毫无节奏地敲击着。灰白的水泥路沿着山体一圈又一圈地绕着，清风从半开的车窗吹进来，黑发随风律动，而xanxus却皱起了眉，又不肯关上窗。

这清新自然的环境并没有让他感到舒适，他只是不断地思考着接下来几天他必须面对的事情。

xanxus明白现在不是自己来这个地方的最佳时间，但是他知道他只有现在才会想去看看那个老家伙。

还好不是在山顶，不然什么也别说，他现在就要调转方向。

路标出现在了眼前，一旁的小路也静谧地盘延至树林深处，xanxus明白自己已经到了……然而，他却没有急着下车，将车窗摇到底，抽出一根烟，用车上的点烟器点燃。

烟雾飘到窗外，扩散开，一会儿就消失得无影无踪，只有尼古丁的味道在鼻翼间诉说存在。

压灭烟头，打开车门，xanxus终于慢慢地向杉树林中走去。

刺眼的阳光从叶间投下，照出一块块形状不一的光斑，像是夜空明星的碎片洒在了林间。

小路不过是条棕黑色的泥路，走上去感觉只是表面一层带着湿软，水汽像是在脚印间蒸腾了起来，带着凉意；路两边是些干黄的野草，杉树还浓绿如常，极怪异的混至其中的几棵银杏树是一片金黄，扇形黄叶零碎地铺在树脚下。

不知走了多久，眼前终于开阔了起来。

墓地。

荒草无人打理，东一块西一块地扎着眼，几棵青松突兀地立着。当然，要说最引人注意的，绝对是青石环绕的那些形状各异的墓碑。

xanxus忽然想起自己把白百合花忘在副驾驶座上了。轻叹口气，决定不再回去拿。

自己能来看看自己的父亲已经算是很不错了。

窄小的青石路连通各个墓碑，xanxus想了很久，绕了很多路才找到了自己的父亲。

其实葬礼也才举行过了一年罢了，而且那天他有来。

照片立在拱形黑底白纹花岗岩墓碑前，老者在世间的形象也似定在了照片那慈眉善目中。

什么也没说，什么也没做，只是看了一会儿，xanxus就走开了。

他明白自己其实到这来只是希望自己能更理智地面对接下来所要做的事情，不过他并没有感受到多少慰藉，而且更加……茫然？

xanxus记得这附近有个地方，可以眺望这座他脱离了五年的城市的全景。

像是忽然变奏的乐章，或是画到一半被强行改变了景色的油画。旁边的梧桐依旧挺拔，可再多走一步，就会摔下悬崖。悬崖下是截然不同的景象。

在那儿，山下的密集的楼房成了小小的几何色块……如此开阔的视野，连远处那本让人感到无边无际的湖泊，也完完本本展露了真容——那是块举世无双的璀璨蓝宝石。

心里想着，但并没有抓住机会再去那里看看，xanxus一刻不停地离开了。

回忆像只章鱼，触手上的吸盘蠕动着，誓要缠住xanxus，夺走他的呼吸，用墨汁糊住那敏锐的双眼。

本以为自己可以冷静面对，可是他的克制却像是在嘲笑他。

他还暂时有些放不下吧……有些回忆已经扎了深根了，时间不够，还扯不出来。

紧闭双唇，在小路间行走，冲碎了叶间投下的光柱。

明明来到这里是希望求得从容。

xanxus看起来略微狼狈地快步走着……恍恍惚惚地走到尽头后，却一瞬间只剩下疑惑。

并不是因为自己心境又擅自发生了不好的变化，只是因为车不见了。

看着从黑色毛呢风衣里拿出的车钥匙，xanxus思考着到底是怎么会回事。

注意到连停车的那块草皮上的轮胎印都没了时，xanxus更加疑惑了。

看了看小路，又看了看路标。没错。

有点莫名其妙。就在这时，一辆运货卡车从山上开了下来，停住，一位胡子拉碴的中年男人摇下车窗：

“先生，要下山吗？”……

司机似乎很开心自己下山有了同伴，兴奋地和xanxus搭着话：

“先生，你为什么一个人站在那发呆啊？”

“……车不见了。”

“什么？是什么牌子的车啊？”

“福特”

“噢……那是什么车型呢？”

“1969福特野马BOSS-557。”

“老天爷啊！！怪不得你看起来不太开心。”

xanxus再也没开过口说话了。

车子不见了确实伤脑筋，况且是这么一辆车，这要多少钱啊！觉得xanxus一定现在很窝火，司机也就没答话了，歌也不哼了，加快了车速，希望可以看到那辆消失的汽车。

其实xanxus并没有为车不见了而难过，他只是为车的消失感到奇怪，连轮胎印都没了……当然，也确实不想和司机说话。

看着远处巨型的牛奶广告牌，xanxus一瞬间睁大了眼睛。

xanxus上山时明明看到的是最新的女士香水广告牌。

“怎么……回事……”

“嗯？怎么了吗先生？”司机注意到了xanxus的异样。

“为什么变成了牛奶广告？刚换了吗？”

“先生，你可能为车伤心过度了，这牛奶广告可是上周才换上去的，我敢保证，毕竟我天天都要到这来。”

不可能，xanxus看着这个显得有些老土的广告，一时有些不可置信，突然，又像是明白了什么。

“今天的日期是多少，包括年份。”

看着xanxus本就面无表情，现在还一瞬间神色阴郁了起来，司机有点犯怵。

“额……2010年11月12日。先生……你还好吗？”

xanxus让司机把他留在了路边，匆匆下车后，看着周围的风景，xanxus觉得全身有些发冷。

可笑。

明明该是2015年才对。

思考片刻，xanxus决定去咖啡馆。

去了那家咖啡馆，就知道是真是假了。

以前……squalo几乎每个下午都会在那坐会儿。

行人们自顾自地走着，五颜六色的汽车按部就班地在公路上行驶，没人注意到这位衣着得体的男人所极力掩饰的不自然。

来到街角，一棵黄葛树立在一旁，用不加修饰的红砖作为外部装潢的独特小店出现在眼前。

黑漆的铁艺窗栏与招牌显得很别致；一盆马蹄莲安安稳稳地放在推拉玻璃门边——xanxus知道那盆马蹄莲是假的，不说花期，就因为店主目前还没成功养活过一盆植物，哪怕那放在柜台上的仙人球，也都被他不小心打翻了。

站在那放在门口的红蓝黑色系的波西米亚风的地毯上，xanxus推开了乳白色木框玻璃门。

角落，一位银发男人正坐在那里。

咖啡放在桌上，他正盯着手中的半张鹅黄色的信笺纸，不知在想什么……打开了盖帽的黑色金纹钢笔还捏在手上。

xanxus刹那间感觉自己的心脏停滞了。

是squalo，完好的，五年前的squalo。

像是在做梦。

squalo死了，他知道的。他签了字了。

……大脑已一片空白。

二

xanxus粗鲁地将门砸了回去，不管他人的异样目光，逃离了现场。

店里的squalo并没注意到这一切。

目睹了全过程的不知真相的路人则好奇着是发生了什么事情，让这位穿着得体的男人如此不稳重……看起来甚至有些，惶恐？

xanxus从没想到当自己再见到平常的squalo时，竟然选择了逃开。

不敢过去，也不知道过去了自己会如何。他早就不再幻想拥有再来一次的机会了，所以，现在的他只剩下了不可置信。

这一定是场梦。

呼吸渐渐变粗，腿也发酸了，肉体似在提醒xanxus这一切的真实性。

慢慢，停下脚步，并不是体力不支，只是真的不知道自己到底能去哪里了。

孤身一人，来到五年前，那时候还什么都没脱轨。

或许他该抓住机会计划一下如何改变过去？然而他现在却只有烦躁。

他讨厌格格不入，认为那并不是一种代表你不同于他人的状态，而是一种代表你被孤立的状态。

xanxus在很早以前就明白了格格不入的滋味，幸好后来被自己的父亲带走了，虽然在他面前自己也始终感觉得到自己的格格不入，但至少自己有了优于他人的地位了。

所以，他的一切都结束了，这是五年前的世界，自己不属于这里，这里的squalo自然也是和自己不该有联系的，能和squalo有联系的只能是五年前的自己。

xanxus从不认为自己有什么是真的承受不起的，时间会淡化一切的，他会承受不住只是因为时候未到罢了，目前，他就已能接受了这种结局了……那么，他为什么要回来呢？

“这么玩我，有意思吗？”自言自语着，xanxus冷笑几声。

双手插兜，兜里，右手大拇指的指肚刮着车钥匙，xanxus算了算时间。

再过35天，这个世界的平静也要被打破了。

自己难道还要在体验一次？

xanxus明白什么是蝴蝶效应。他不想试着阻止什么的。

那么，离开这里吧，多少不用再见证一次了。

其实用不了多久，五年前的他也要带着squalo离开这里了，因为squalo需要更好的治疗。

凭着记忆，xanxus开始寻找车站。默默想起squalo总是说他高冷，哪怕再不知也不会问路……简直什么都要硬撑。

走走停停，终还是到了目的地。

买了票，进了候车厅，心不在焉地坐在那里，低头看着自己的牛津鞋，上面还沾着山上的泥。

人生不过是一个行走的影子,一个在舞台上指手划脚的笨拙的怜人,登场片刻,便在无声无息中悄然退去,这是一个愚人所讲的故事,充满了喧哗和骚动,却一无所指。*

他或许今天还不小心上错了台，而且还没人告诉他怎么下台。

看了看表，时间快到了，xanxus起了身。

他本以为自己面对这种莫名其妙的状况会很纠结很火大，或者很兴奋，没想到短暂的烦躁之后，自己是如此坦然地接受并承受了。而且，没有一点犹豫，决定离开这里，躲在幕布后面，哪怕那完好无缺的人就站在自己一旁。

五年时间，什么都磨尽了，也该看透了，他不能再被缠住了，他好不容易才松开了手的。结束就是结束了。

来到站台，xanxus就看到一辆大巴开走了，xanxus没买到那辆大巴的票，因为票已经被买光了。

一位金发碧眼的小女孩将脸压在玻璃窗上，长着雀斑的鼻子和粉红的小脸蛋都被挤变形了，看起来很是滑稽可笑，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着xanxus，在她的那扇车窗经过xanxus时还吐出了小舌头。

很俏皮的鬼脸。xanxus感到一丝放松，不过他并没回应小女孩什么，哪怕是一个微笑。

又看了看表，还有十分钟了，自己也要上路了。

一会儿，又有一辆车经过这里离开了。

一位金发碧眼的小女孩将脸压在玻璃窗上……

和刚才那个小女孩长得一模一样。

这一次，xanxus再也没因为那俏皮的鬼脸而放松了。

愣在了那里，拳头越握越紧，手里的车票也被手心的汗浸湿，且皱在一起。

小女孩的鬼脸一遍又一遍从眼前掠过，变得越发刺眼，让人毛骨悚然。

冷汗划过额角，心脏不受控制地加速跳动，手表在正常地走动着，却永远差了十分钟。

迈开腿，xanxus朝汽车出站的方向跑去。

可是，一瞬间，他又回到了原点。

跑去女孩的那辆要开出的大巴的方向，依旧被“送”回了原点。

小女孩又一次从他面前经过，不过，这一次鬼脸得到了回复——一双愠怒中掺杂着震惊，那是快要失控的狮子才会有的猩红双眸。

离开车站，xanxus觉得自己的背有些僵硬，不过现在不是在意这些的时候了。

他上错了台，躲在幕布后面，想要找机会乘机下台，没想到竟被铐上锁链，与舞台中心的木桩相连，他只能以木桩为圆心进行“自由活动”……手里似乎还多了个空白的剧本。

……到底该怎么办？

剧烈的关门声把squalo从自己的思绪中拉回到了现实。有些茫然地环顾了一下四周，只看到一些顾客在交头接耳。

他喜欢一个人坐在角落，那么注定没人会来告诉他刚才发生了什么。

再次看向手中那空白的半张信笺纸，那是他在柜台随便撕来的。只是想写点什么，宣泄一下……就像看到驴耳国王的理发师一样，找个树洞倾诉。

【这不重要，我不会改变，但是，我不能说。我一个人知道就够了，他不用知道，就像他不用知道小羊羔肉到底多少钱一样。】

轻轻叹口气，想了想，squalo还是将纸折好，放回了衣兜里。

三

xanxus从车站出来后一时不知如何是好，只能漫无目的地四处游荡，直至天空归以墨黑，才想起今晚自己还没容身的地方。

身上的现金还够用，去宾馆没问题，但是一旦现金用完怎么办？他不知道自己的卡还能不能用，就算能用，那么是和这个世界的自己共用的吗？他知道自己不会查什么消费记录，但squalo会不会自己就不能肯定了。

xanxus并不想被五年前的squalo知道。

皱着眉，他拦下了一辆出租车。

从灯红酒绿的街市到只有昏黄灯光的马路，xanxus静静地透过车窗看着，没有什么过多的感慨，心里只有麻木的钝感。

过去的一切回到眼前，自己却失了兴致。

付了车费，出租扬长而去，并不在意夜色正深，将客人直接留在空荡的路边有何不妥。xanxus没让司机将他送至门口，他决定自己绕着一点回去。

毕竟，他可不记得五年前的今天他是在自己的空房子里，还是在squalo家中……其实自从他和squalo在一起后，他就没回过这里了，他总觉得squalo的家虽没这大，但更有烟火气息。所以哪怕squalo出差，他也是待在squalo家的。

说是squalo的家，xanxus却早就当成自己的地盘了。

本可不必绕到别墅后面看看卧室此时是否有灯，一定没人，可xanxus就是“不放心”，偏要自己亲自验证一下。

自己也说不上来到底是为了什么。

xanxus从没有打理花园的闲心，花园一直是扔给家政工人在管，他一走后，花园也就彻底闲置了，杂草疯长，花也败了，灌木也是一团糊一团。

路过的人一看，可能就会说这里一定常年无人居住，谁知主人根本就没离开这城市呢那时候？

哪怕天空再暗，雾包裹一切，也挡不住xanxus对这里的冷漠。

回到门口，无视被贺卡、信封等塞满的邮箱，xanxus直接打开铁门走了进去。

开了电闸，xanxus进屋后没有选择四处看看或者撤掉所有当年squalo给家具们罩上的遮尘布。他只是开了几扇窗，拉下了沙发的遮尘布，躺在上面。

盯着天花板，水晶灯铺了灰，现在在灯光的照耀下活像被愚蠢的俗气有钱人当做宝贝挂在那里炫耀的一颗颗劣质的合成宝石。

鼻子有点不舒服，可能是室内满是灰尘的陈旧空气还没从窗户换出去。

算了，明天再说吧。烦躁地想着，xanxus闭上了眼睛。

一米八几的男人蜷缩在沙发上睡觉并不好受，可他一点也不想回卧室换了床单什么的躺在大床上。

总觉得那样，像是自己的余生都要在这里度过了。

实在睡不着。

xanxus把沙发上的抱枕扔到了地上。坐了起来，打开了电视。

无聊的家庭伦理剧、讲着黄笑话的深夜脱口秀、垃圾食品的广告……不断转换频道让xanxus眼睛发酸。

最终只好停在了新闻频道。电视上一身职业装的女人认真而庄重地念着一条又一条新闻，xanxus一脸淡漠地看着，心想这些事到底和他有什么关系。

他现在自己的事都够乱的了，怎么会在乎哪一家电影公司快破产的事情？哪怕讲了几天了，这也和自己没什么关系，不在乎就是不在乎。

等等，讲了……几天了。

xanxus一下子站了起来，不管自己只穿着袜子就踩在了满是灰尘的地板上。

快破产，也不是五年前的事。

“谁啊？”门内的人打着哈欠。

“你好……请，请问，今年是多少年？”门外的人喘着粗气，努力调整呼吸。

“……喝多了就滚回家去吧！别在我家门口胡闹！你这个醉汉！”

“告诉我时间！我没空跟你开玩笑！”xanxus在门外喊道。

屋里的人透过猫眼望了望门外的人——眉头紧皱，眼圈发红，配着那双红瞳看着挺吓人的……看样子不说的话今晚要不得安宁。

“该死的……2010年11月12日！不对！这他妈已经13日凌晨1点过了！”屋里的人吼道，紧接着就是离开的脚步声。

xanxus颓然地后退了几步，怎么搞的？新闻明明不是五年前的的事……肯定不是，他能笃定，不然他也不会半夜就冲出来，跑这么远到这位邻居的门前。

慢慢向回走着，xanxus感到头疼。难道，只有屋子里是2015年？

他出来时很急，忘记穿上自己的风衣了，铁灰色的西装很合身，却不太能抗寒，深夜的寒风激起xanxus后颈的一片鸡皮疙瘩。

再次回到别墅里，xanxus去摸风衣里的手机，却发现并没有……看样子也落在车里了。

只好气急败坏地翻找着不知被扔到哪里去了的电话簿，最后在二楼书房的抽屉里找到了。

现在只有屋里的电话能用。接上电话线，xanxus有些茫然地站在那，他不知道自己能打给谁。也不知道能不能打通。如果打出去真的是2015年的话，他又该怎么办？

翻开老旧的电话簿，xanxus有些笨拙地掀着那薄而黄一页页小纸片，试图找到一个真正可以信任的号码。

终于，在某一页，他停了下来。

拿起听筒，照着电话簿上的号码输着，他的手有点抖，指尖颤动最明显，xanxus这个时候才注意到自己似乎真的该控制一下饮酒了。

将听筒举到耳边，提示音呆板地响动，xanxus却将听筒越捏越紧。

“……喂？”对面的人接了电话，沉默了几秒，带着浓重的鼻音开了口。

睡意隔着电话都飘了过来，“迪诺。”xanxus觉得自己的喉咙有些干。

“xanxus？……你……打电话给我了？！”原本躺在床上迷迷糊糊的迪诺，一下子清醒了一半，“怎，怎么了吗？！出什么事了？”

xanxus轻移了一下身子，发现自己的腿刚才僵住了，情绪复杂地叹了口气。

“……没什么。”回答得有些生硬。

感觉现在自己很乱，他说不出什么，但是都打了电话了，怎么也要问一下吧？

心一横，“你，知道，今天是几年几月几号吗？……”

xanxus有生之年第一次觉得自己像个傻子。

四

迪诺很喜欢看一些所谓非现实主义题材的电影。但他从未想过有一天他身边真的会发生这种事情。

拿掉车头的一片落叶，透过车窗看到了有些凋零的百合，还有那部手机。

看样子自己可能要替xanxus保管一下车了。

来这之前，他先去了xanxus的别墅，没看到任何人。只好翻翻快要被塞爆的邮箱，里面的贺卡等的日期最晚都只是2010年的。

这栋房子可能也遭遇这离奇事件了，不过它还和五年前的自己“交换”了。

随意地看了看贺卡，基本都是xanxus的那群逢场作戏的“朋友”和亲戚寄的。

连他不在这里住了都还不知道。不过迪诺觉得这和xanxus没告诉他们也有关……xanxus也没想过要告诉他们吧？

拉回思绪，迪诺揉了揉头发，长长地呼出一口气。

所以，这是真的吗？xanxus半夜说的那些都是真的吗？

……xanxus也没理由骗他啊。

掏出手机，迪诺拨了过去。

“喂，迪诺。”才拨过去几秒，xanxus就接了，这是迪诺以前从未体验过的。

“车我找到了，别墅我也去了……邮箱里的信件最晚也只到2010年的，按照我的理解，那栋屋子是2010年的，而你现在待在2015年的屋子里。”迪诺说着，忽然顿了顿，“xanxus，你真的没跟我开玩笑？”

对面沉默了一下，说：“我为什么要骗你？”

“我有个办法让你证……”

“说。”

xanxus真的很想知道迪诺是怎么想的。

当他听着迪诺兴致勃勃地说他要去自己的花园种点东西，让他去看到底种的是什么的时候，xanxus只觉得头疼……虽然这是一个办法，但是在墙上随便画个什么让他看，这也是可行的，而且如果考虑到迪诺没养活过什么植物，画图也更靠谱。

迪诺显然不在乎xanxus现在到底在想什么，他现在专心地开车前往xanxus的别墅。

按照这种逻辑，自己在2010年的花园种下某种植物，现在在2015年的屋里的xanxus，只要一去花园就看得见成熟的它了。当然，要考虑是11月份也看得见的长生的植物。

迪诺心里已经有了一个选择了，他早就想试着种在自己的花园里了，奈何那植物和自己房屋的整体风格不搭。然而xanxus那的复古风格它就很合适。

趁着联系的种植员都还没来，迪诺默默俯下身子开始撬铁门的锁。

袖管蹭到了铁门上厚厚的灰，迪诺撬开后只是大大咧咧地拍了拍衣物。反正看样子是拍不干净了。

溜进花园里转了转，一会儿就听到了喇叭声，种植员到了。

迪诺知道自己的“实力”，所以选择请专业人员来种了。

种植员们内心其实很疑惑，毕竟这里看上去并不像有人住的样子，而且现在11月，一般人不会选择这时候播种……不过，拿钱办事罢了，富人们的奇怪想法他们是无法理解的，更何况这个雇主还挺温和有礼的，不像个讨厌的坏家伙。

迪诺并没有在那里看着他们工作，而是去周围转了转，看着进屋的台阶上的均匀灰尘，也没有脚印，迪诺可以确定xanxus或者其他人确实没来过。

“先生，我们的工作完成了。”干完活，一位种植员找到了迪诺。

迪诺马上微笑着迎了上去，“真是麻烦你们了。”说着，掏出了钱包。

仿佛刚才他没有一脸愁容地皱眉思考。

送走帮忙的人，迪诺站在铁门边，掏出了手机，再次向xanxus拨了电话。

xanxus之前就已经将单人沙发移到电话边了，坐在那里喝着酒，等着电话响。

他昨晚并没睡好，今天也起得很早，于是就去超市买了些必需品回来，五年了，xanxus觉得自己在购买生活用品方面的能力有了很大的提高，当然，对他而言，无论如何酒都得算必需品。

说实在的，高档别墅区真的很安静，人烟寥寥，没了车的xanxus不知道今天他走了多久才看到了一辆出租。

接了电话，xanxus还没说什么，迪诺就直接开口道：“快去花园看看吧。”

由于电话线的长度，xanxus并不能将它拎到花园里，他只好把听筒侧放到一边，独自一人走了出去。

一片破败，没有任何改变。看样子失败了。

xanxus嗤笑一声，不知这是对自己还是对迪诺的嘲讽。

转身，准备回屋。

虽混有枯黄，虽大多叶子已经掉落，但也忽视不了眼前这一抹艳红。

深棕色的根枝十分结实，层层叠叠地交缠着，已经包裹了墙面的一大半，窗户也被勾住。红叶因风而在轻轻摇曳着，不知何时会落于尘埃。

白壁有了苍老的图腾，但也有了艳丽的点缀。

多了颓败，却也添了生机。

“是三叶爬山虎。”并没过多的留念，xanxus回到了屋里，拿起电话，淡淡地说。

“没错……好看吧？”

“把它们全扯了吧，”xanxus冷漠地说，“我不喜欢这个植物。”

迪诺勾了勾嘴角，“还真是不懂浪漫啊……你没看过《触不到的恋人》*吗？”

“我为什么要和你浪漫。”

“说得好像你对squalo……”就很浪漫一样。后面的话迪诺没说出来，他意识到自己可能说错话了。

果然，对面只剩沉默。

翠绿的爬山虎盖住了整个教堂。

游客进进出出，总有那么几个人要感慨一下这植物的力量……确实，那毒辣的太阳都像是要被它的绿给浇灭了，不过，游客所感叹的点显然不是这个。

“xanxus，你喜欢这东西吗？”squalo有些无聊地问一旁的xanxus。

“没什么感觉。”看着那群光对着爬山虎就能感悟到一堆人生哲理的游客，xanxus反而眼里有了点兴趣，“倒是那群吵闹的家伙挺有意思的。”

葡萄科地锦属爬山虎种罢了，攀爬是它们的本能，而他们却把这一切当成了它们的主观精神。

xanxus想，或许他们只是想歌颂点什么，但是如果歌颂的内容太千篇一律的话，那就太无趣了，不过如果已经知道是千篇一律了，也要参一脚的话，那就是另一种独特的有趣了。

说起来，如果不是在旅游景点看到，而是在家门口这些地方看到的话，他们会如此颂功颂德吗？

“我不喜欢爬山虎。”squalo撇撇嘴，又接着说：“没有依靠，就只能死了吧？而且，它会慢慢摧毁它依靠的东西。”

挑了挑眉，xanxus狠狠地扯了扯squalo的长发。

“你干嘛啊混蛋！！”周围的人都被这位银发男人突如其来的大吼吓了一跳。

“老子只是好奇你这个大垃圾的脑子里都是什么阴暗的残渣罢了。”

“你可……”

他又说了什么？他说我没权力说他？还是说我下手没轻没重？

时间过去太久，确实忘了。

“xanxus……既然如此，要去看看squalo吗？”

迪诺在问他。

xanxus其实早就想过了，自己要不要去看看他，反正没几天了，在远处看几眼，不然这次的时间旅行真是连一点好处都没捞到了。

而且，在这个世界，他真的无事可做。

如果在2015年……下周就是squalo的葬礼了。xanxus有点后悔他把葬礼生生拖了半个多月，现在来到了这个地方，他是无法按时准备好葬礼的。

也可能无法参加葬礼了……

xanxus忽然感到一丝庆幸。

“迪诺，帮我准备一下squalo的葬礼吧。”

“……好的。”迪诺没想到xanxus接了这句话。

坐在沙发上，xanxus闭上了眼睛，“我不会去看squalo的。”

不知是在回答迪诺的问题，还是在告诫自己。

  
《触不到的恋人》：一部爱情电影，我看的是基努·里维斯和桑德拉·布洛克演的，讲述了分别在两个时段住进同一栋屋子里的男女主人公，通过一个神秘的邮箱互相书信交流的跨越时空的爱情故事。

\-----------------------------------------------

“xanxus其实早就想过了，自己要不要去看看他，反正没几天了，在远处看几眼，不然这次的时间旅行真是连一点好处都没捞到了。”

这里的“反正没几天了”是指前文提到的squalo再过35天就会发生的意外。

五

从落地窗投入的日光直直刺向眼睛，xanxus揉了揉双眼，顶着乱糟糟的头发摇摇晃晃地在躺椅上撑起了自己的身子。

酒瓶和书混杂着放在地上，有本书昨夜被不慎打翻的酒浸/湿了一半，xanxus拿起了它，现在已经半干了，书页染上了浑浊的黄，墨香完全被浓烈的酒气掩盖。

腰有点酸，似乎被什么硌着了，结果从身后又摸出一本摊开的书来，纸张完全皱烂。

这几天过得很糟糕。xanxus心想，却又有些不在乎。虽然他当初对这里唯一的一点留恋就是书房。

squalo曾调侃过，当他知道xanxus有这么大一间书房，还经常窝在里面看的时候，他感觉就像得知一位滥交的摇滚歌手其实每天晚上都离不开儿时的布偶小熊。

xanxus不得不说squalo有时对他的看法确实还蛮恶劣的。

慢悠悠地向浴/室走去，水汽在暖黄的灯光下蒸腾起来，周围一时间似罩起了层层白纱，皱巴巴的衣物被扔进了衣篮。

热水顺着黑发流过小麦色的躯体，最后砸在地板上，扭曲地向疏水口聚集。

xanxus庆幸房里的设施都能用，而且他还在卧室里找到了当年没带走的银行卡和小部分现金……当初不带走银行卡只是因为那是他的父亲一直有给他的所谓零花钱，xanxus并不是无法赚/钱，索性就扔在那一直没取过了，当时也就没带走了。

没想到它现在竟成了唯一的“经济来源”……虽不知会在这地方呆多久，但至少现在的衣食住没问题。

迪诺是唯一知道他的“存在”的人了，这几天他每天都会打电话过来，不过没有讲过任何关于葬礼的事情，他是按照xanxus之前做好的安排来的，所以也没什么好讲的……而且，他也真的无法拿出平常心去和xanxus聊这个。他也明白，xanxus也不能抱着平和的心态去听。

今天的电话，照旧响起。xanxus本以为他今天不会打过来了。

xanxus穿着浴袍，接起了电话。对面一直沉默着，只听得到呼吸声。

xanxus扯扯嘴角，看样子迪诺忍不了了。轻咳一声，开口道：“所有人都到了吧？”

“……我，需要向他们解释你没到的真实原因吗？”迪诺声音底哑，粗重而不匀的呼吸也败露了他的隐忍。

xanxus知道，现在葬礼上会出现至少两种对他的猜测：一种是认为他悲痛不已，以至无法去管葬礼，甚至放弃参加葬礼；另一种是觉得他忍了五年终于无法忍受，选择让squalo死亡，不想去组织葬礼而拖着，终于扔给了迪诺后，彻底不想再看到折磨了他五年的squalo而不再出现……

他没那么脆弱，也没那么冷漠。但他承认拖延葬礼是因为留恋，也承认选择结束squalo的生命是因为想解脱。

“不用了，太麻烦。”xanxus回答，声音有点闷。左手握紧，又松开，重复几次后，像是决定提起什么东西一样轻吸一口气，淡淡地说：“就这样吧，迪诺。”然后挂了电话。

xanxus不想去解释，因为真相太荒谬，他如果听到别人这样的解释，绝对会嗤笑一声。

xanxus经常会索性懒得去管别人对他的看法……虽然这个心态长久下去可能会导致平时疏于对身边人的关注。

说起来，xanxus开始留意squalo的种种细节，就是因为xanxus有次送他了一瓶红酒，过了几天，当xanxus问起为什么没喝时，那家伙才支支吾吾地回答因为他红酒过敏……他之前有次去餐厅，就告诉过xanxus一次了。

最后，那瓶红酒只好被xanxus喝了……不过它是先被倒在了squalo的身上，xanxus才“喝”的。

无意识地扬起了嘴角，可不知是怎么了，紧接着像是被忽然拍了肩一样，猛地睁大了眼睛。

回过神来，慢慢上了楼。

……红色的液体。

上楼后，xanxus看到洗衣机还在运作，似乎在烘干？应该没问题吧……第一次面对这些情况，xanxus有点手足无措地站在那里。

时间到了，拿出衣服。很好，干了，似乎没有发生什么意外……除了皱得像包过腊肠的废报纸。

果然，无论如何，也是需要家政工人的。

xanxus只有这一套衣服，无奈只好穿上。

站在镜子前，xanxus认认真真地看了看自己。眼角有些青，下巴长出了淡淡的胡茬，衬衫和西装都皱巴巴的，还好套上了大衣，能遮住一些糟糕的褶皱。

落魄的中年人。

xanxus没想到有一天自己还能“狼狈”成这个样子。

太糟糕了，置备衣物刻不容缓……酒也快没了。

心里想着，却无法行动……xanxus知道，今天出门，他会控制不住自己。

他这几天过得浑浑噩噩，努力去模糊自己对时间的概念。

可他的大脑就像是被安装了智能芯片，无论如何都明确清晰地对今天的到来做着倒计时。

今天，本该一切都结束，可是他知道，那个人正活生生地坐在一个地方，静静地喝着咖啡，等时间差不多了，买点东西，就会回去，另一个自己在等他。

……不能出去。

不对，出去吧，今天本该为他送行的，本该看他最后一眼的。

弓着背，双手撑住盥洗池，xanxus低着头，看不清表情。

天气有些阴沉，厚重的云遮住了阳光和蓝天，不过也没要下雨的迹象。

站在树荫下，午后的阳光慵懒地伏在地上，却不见得有温度。

牧师已在祷告，统一穿着黑衣的人们静默着站在一旁，不知是谁在落泪。

xanxus无视着周围路人的眼光，凝视着街角的咖啡馆。

一抔一抔的泥土浇上棺面，花瓣也已飘洒起来。

不知过了多久，银发男人走了出来……灰色大衣很适合他。又见一位穿着卫衣的青年急匆匆地走了过来，不小心撞了他一下。

迪诺静静地呆立在那，他忽然觉得这个葬礼对于大嗓门的squalo是不是太安静了？

反手抓/住青年，squalo一脸狞笑，“臭小子！偷东西还挺会找人的嘛！！”远处的xanxus也忍不住笑了，这家伙哪像个被害者。

纯净的白色十字架墓碑立了起来，迪诺手里握着他从xanxus车里拿出来的白百合，虽很努力地在让它存活下去，不过也谢得差不多了……但迪诺知道，squalo只会想要这一束。

青年奋力挣开束缚，撒腿就跑，squalo骂骂咧咧地追了上去，xanxus想起有天squalo回来，一脸骄傲地和xanxus讲了今天他是如何制/服小偷并把他送往警局的光荣事迹。

他们无法理解为何献上的花束是枯萎的白百合，但也没说什么，只是静穆地站在那，一会儿，也各自走开了。只有迪诺还站在碑前一动不动。

xanxus注意到squalo刚才被摸包时，掉落了半张信笺纸，走过去，捡了起来。

“五年，终究结束了……吾友，愿安宁。”仰起头，迪诺的视线有些模糊。

看着那熟悉的字迹，xanxus的手有点不稳……squalo，你对我隐瞒了什么吗？

六

【这不重要，我不会改变，但是，我不能说。我一个人知道就够了，他不用知道，就像他不用知道小羊羔肉到底多少钱一样。】

xanxus努力地回忆那段时间squalo的种种表现，他真的没有任何头绪。

squalo隐藏了什么？好事？坏事？……这件事造成了squalo的意外吗？

xanxus克制着自己，他觉得他想太多了，一句话罢了，这种揣测简直可笑……可是，大脑就是不受控制地往恶毒的方面去想。

squalo忽然遭遇了意外，发生意外前他写了这句话，这句和自己有关的话……难道是因为一件关于我的事，而造就了他如今的结局？

不对，冷静，你糊涂了，你在胡思乱想，二者是没关系的。

……万一呢？万一有关呢？xanxus弯下腰，双手撑着膝盖。

根本无法容忍这个“万一”。

太阳穴突突地跳动，xanxus绷直了身体，一瞬间，身体不受控制般地朝街边冲去。

一辆无客的出租车被拦了下来，司机正准备开骂，xanxus却直接上了车。

“我不接你这种不要命的混账！！”司机气急败坏地吼道，“你给我下去！”

“开车。”

“你他妈……”司机暴起青筋就要怒骂，然而看到xanxus的样子后，禁了声。

愤怒的、阴冷的、暴戾的……似还藏着一丝疯子般的歇斯底里。

牙齿有些打颤，司机踩了油门……手心也出汗了。

xanxus知道自己现在的神态很可怕，但他完全不想克制自己。

冲回别墅，xanxus发着抖向迪诺拨去了电话。

手机忽然响起，迪诺低头一看是xanxus打过来的，急急忙忙擦了擦眼角，清了清嗓子，接通了电话：

“喂？怎么了？”

喘着粗气，xanxus努力调整着呼吸，平复后，却又像是被什么卡住了喉咙，迟迟说不出话。

迪诺没有催他，只是举着手机等他开口。

“……迪诺，我……你知道……不对，不对……他出事前，有什么反常的样子？或，或给你说过什么奇怪的话吗？”体力虽已恢复，可xanxus的心脏依旧疯狂地跳动。

xanxus吞吞吐吐地问着，迪诺也无措地听着。等xanxus给他讲完纸条的事，他瞪大了眼睛，用手背蹭了蹭由于之前情绪失控而发红的鼻子，最后结结巴巴地说：“让，让我想想！”

他并没注意到出事前的squalo有什么反常的地方，squalo虽然几乎每天都会到他的咖啡馆里坐坐，但是一直都是喝喝咖啡，看看书，和他开玩笑、闲聊罢了。他完全想不起来他有什么奇怪的举动。

此时的xanxus很焦躁，他很想对迪诺大吼让他快点告诉自己，又怕自己一催，而他一急，就什么都想不起来了。

我疯了吧？半张信笺纸，也就一句话罢了，可靠度有多少？真相距离自己的猜想会相差多大？

如果没有看到纸条，而只是看到squalo忧虑的神情，自己也会这样在乎吗？！

……会，一定会的。

现在的他，在意着squalo的一切。

xanxus无法否认，或许之前他还能坚持，可是到了这个时空，他根本就再也摆脱不了这个大垃圾了，除非xanxus失忆。xanxus明白自己会回味的时光中，一大半是被squalo占领了的……自从与squalo相识，自己的人生就有了他的存在。

并不是xanxus在故作浪漫或者陷入了矫情。squalo真的“控制”了他，“管理”了他的生活。

xanxus记得，squalo出事后，他呆呆地站在家里了很久，他想离开这个充满二人气息的地方，却发现他不知道自己的证件在哪，不知道自己的内衣在哪……甚至，出事后的一个多月内，他还会经常条件反射地喊squalo，至于喊完后的自己……心脏上仿佛爬满了蚂蚁，且在被啃食着。

他一度除了打电话给squalo，不知道还能联系谁。

他真的很厌恶那样的自己。

以前xanxus嘲讽squalo简直有颗当他母亲的心，现在想想，那或许是squalo对自己的占有欲的表现。

这么一比，他可比我霸道太多了……想到这里，xanxus闭目，轻皱起眉，却又勾了勾嘴角。

“对不起……xanxus，我真的没有想起squalo在我面前有什么不对的地方。”迪诺的声音有些低哑。

xanxus微低下头，一时也不知该说什么，他很受挫，但也算是意料之中。

双方就这么沉默着，忽然，迪诺打破了僵局。

“如果你察觉到不对的地方，你在五年前，那就去自己查查吧！”迪诺郑重地说道，接着，又似有些无奈，“……你摆脱不了他的，我知道你的自尊不让你再去触及他但……查查吧，如果squalo真的有受到恶意的伤害，作为朋友，我也是绝不能罢手的……”

“xanxus，我，我真的不想这么早就参加他的葬礼。”

“太安静了……安静到可怕了……”

“你，你也不愿看到的对吧？”声音越发颤抖，迪诺终停止说话，却发出了轻微的呜咽。

混乱的人群，嘈杂的声音，染红的身体。

单调的房间，冰冷的仪器，苍白的面容。

“……迪诺，我现在很庆幸。”

我，其实在找理由吧？

我终于找到理由去看他了。

“我自己会处理。”语气冷漠而又果决。

半张纸，点燃了我的火种。

我不知道另一个结局是怎样，但你说我狭隘也罢，我就是觉得现在的结局已经糟到不能再糟了。

至少，我也要知道纸条上的真相啊。

七

周二，工作日，路上的行人似乎都少了很多。

xanxus穿了一件棕黑色外套，里面搭着件白衬衫，站在咖啡馆旁的黄葛树下。

双手插在朴素的牛仔裤兜里，又觉得怪别扭，只能把手又拿出来。

他感觉很不自在，这不是他的常规打扮，但是xanxus并不认为穿着风衣和西装适合去跟踪什么人。

有些无奈，低下头盯着自己的那双有些旧了的灰白运动鞋——那是他在鞋柜里翻出来的。

xanxus心想自己在工作日站在这个地方，还是这身打扮，应该很像一个经历中年危机的失业者，而且还是家庭生活也不完美的那种。

不过现在不是纠结这些的时候了，估计再等一下，squalo就要出现了。

xanxus本一大早就准备去那时他和squalo的家的附近蹲点的，可是，一想到那个地方，他心里就很不舒服，像个无头苍蝇一样瞎转悠了很久后，还是来到了咖啡馆。

迪诺的咖啡馆已经坐下几位顾客了，xanxus考虑自己要不要也进去，毕竟一个人站在外面也太扎眼……附近的店铺也都不便于他观察squalo。

要知道，他现在只能从squalo那里找到线索。

皱了皱眉，xanxus扶了一下用作伪装的黑框眼镜，决定进去。

与地面铺的昂贵的黑胡桃木地板不同，咖啡馆的内部的墙像是没有装修，店主故意留下了有点凹凸不平的毛坯墙面，染成了清淡的抹茶绿，几幅被装裱起来的老旧电影海报被他挂在了墙上算是装饰。窗户都被大大打开，姜黄色的黑纹细方格窗帘被风轻轻吹动了几下，阳光进屋印出透亮的金色几何图案。

米色的木桌配着同色系的木藤椅，店子靠里的角落则放着有点低矮的黑色沙发和原木色圆桌，只有椅子随意地放着或深红或深蓝的方形靠垫，而桌子上都是磨砂玻璃花瓶里插着仿真的矢车菊，一边放着的薄薄的黑漆铁质板上镂空刻出店里卖的饮品和甜点的名字。

天花板被粗糙地刷上了深浅不一的蓝色，一些水滴状的淡黄吊灯零零散散地挂在天花板上。

此时的店主正趴在自己的柜台上睡的正香，脸朝着一旁放着的球型玻璃鱼缸，里面有一只鳄龟在昂着脑袋；不过比起鳄龟，他身后的方格分隔木柜上放的东西更引人注意：古怪的石头雕像、几本厚而笨重的大部头书籍、堆在一起的黑胶唱片、独占一格的唱片机、疑似很久没用的老式咖啡机……

而且，明明还有空出的位置，他却让植物种子和日式糖果混乱地扔在一起，中国风的青瓷瓶和整蛊玩具挤在一块。

深吸一口气，xanxus走过去敲了敲被迪诺搞得表面陷了小坑、裂了几条缝的红木柜台。

迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，年轻的迪诺就这么盯着xanxus，一句话也不说……嘴巴微张，嘴角还有点口水，眼睛里没任何神采。

被这么盯着，xanxus有些头皮发麻，心想无论怎样他都不会承认自己就是xanxus的。

果然自己不该相信昨晚迪诺的话。

“xanxus，如果你穿成那样，且年长了五岁，我觉得我肯定认不出你来的。”昨晚，迪诺严肃地说。

“新客人啊！……哈哈……不好意思……欢迎光临！随便坐哟！”说着，年轻的迪诺站了起来，可能是脚麻了，他从柜台后走出来时走路有点跛。

这垃/圾……所以刚才是没睡醒吗？xanxus腹诽道。

xanxus镇定地选择了门口的座位，看了看菜单，点了一杯蓝山咖啡。一会儿，迪诺就端着咖啡走了过来，还送了他一盘黄油曲奇和一份报纸。

“新客人，有优待的。”迪诺爽朗地笑着说，“祝您愉快。”

还挺会做生意的，xanxus心想，然后打开了报纸，发现里面有大量的招/聘广告。

一瞬间，xanxus捏皱了报纸的边角。

随后又来了一些客人，xanxus百无聊赖地看着他们，这才发现绝大部分的客人都是年轻的女性，她们若有若无地看着迪诺，而迪诺干完活儿后，就只是坐回柜台后看杂志，偶尔抬头，如果对上对方的眼神的话，就报以微笑。

“你说那个银发帅哥什么时候来啊？”坐在xanxus不远处的三位女性轻声聊了起来。

xanxus立马反应过来她们是在说squalo，不由将报纸立得更直，脸被报纸彻底挡住，努力地偷听着她们的对话。

“不知道啊……再等等吧……还好店长一直在。”

迪诺真的靠脸吸引了很多顾客啊……squalo也帮了忙。

“说起来，那天我逛街的时候看到银发帅哥似乎和一个老人家吵起来了。”

“不会吧……”

“真的！……我骗你们干嘛？”女人拔高了声调。

xanxus思考着，自己要不要一会儿去问问那是个什么样的老人家？……如果要问的话，也得考虑一下怎样显得不突兀？

不过她们并没有给xanxus询问的机会，过了一会儿，她们就走了，而xanxus明显还没做好搭话的准备。

xanxus自然也不会听到她们出门后交谈着其实在她们旁边的那位看报纸的男人长得也不赖。

不知又过了多久，xanxus的咖啡都快见底了，咖啡馆的玻璃门才终于被squalo推开。

他进来得有些急，并没环顾周围的客人，坐在门口的人更是得到了无视，squalo径直走向了咖啡馆角落的位置——都在xanxus的预料之内。

xanxus用余光看着squalo，看起来没什么问题，十分平常，但是呼吸有点不稳，似乎来得很匆忙。

遇到什么麻烦了吗？……xanxus忽然心烦了起来。

意识到自己的情绪又出现了问题，xanxus不自然地拿起一块曲奇放进嘴里——果然，自己不适合任何甜食。

迪诺自然也看到了squalo，他并没有马上过去，而是先直接去准备好了一杯咖啡和一块柠檬蛋糕，端了过去后，两人聊了起来。

xanxus无法听到他们在说什么。

没多久，迪诺就带着笑容走开了，留下squalo自己一个人安静地品着咖啡。

从兜里摸出手机，squalo只是盯着它看，再慢慢放到桌上。右手扶着杯沿，而左手食指轻轻地划着桌面。

他在想什么？xanxus明白squalo这是有心事的样子。

squalo隐藏得很好，在五年前的自己的面前。

xanxus就这么一直看着squalo，直到squalo离开。

想了想，将钱放在桌上，xanxus随着squalo的脚步也出了咖啡馆。

远远地跟着squalo，xanxus想知道squalo还会不会去其他地方……结果一个转角，squalo就消失了。

xanxus心里一惊，难道自己被发现了？快步走进一旁的水果店，他担心squalo只是躲在哪里观察他，只好装作买水果的路人。

“操。”刚进店门，熟悉的声音就在xanxus一旁响起。

心里一阵忐忑，神色僵硬地向声音源头望去，却发现那家伙并没有看向自己——squalo透过橱窗看着窗外，一脸怒气。

xanxus顺着他的目光也向外望去，他看到了一个男人正站在外面张望着，似乎还带着蓝牙耳机说着什么，这时又来一个男人和他说了几句，然后他们就像什么也没发生一样都走开了。

看样子，不止我一个人在跟踪这个大垃/圾。

xanxus当作没看到squalo一样，转身朝瓜果区走去。

到底是谁？敢做这种事？

像普通的顾客一样挑选着水果，双手却紧紧握成了拳。

八

太阳在上升，天际染了鲜红，暗淡的天空也有一半被晕上了渐变的橙。

蓝白条纹的遮阳伞早早就被立起，妇人麻利地将桌子和靠椅搬到了外面，回到店内，渐渐地，浓郁的奶香飘了出来，似乎还带着烘焙的温度。

xanxus到这家早餐店的时候，其他的客人都还没到。

走进店里，满面红光的胖女人正在用草莓小心地点缀着奶油蛋糕。面对来得如此早的客人，她是疑惑的，但依旧微笑着问xanxus要吃点什么，眼角扬起的笑纹让她看起来很和蔼。

点了一份培根三明治和一杯美式咖啡，xanxus选择了门外的露天的位置。

他在前往他和squalo的家的路上，不过他累了，想休息一下。xanxus昨晚并没睡好，他也没把自己发现有人跟踪squalo的事告诉迪诺……之所以没说只是因为他觉得他现在还无法回答很多迪诺可能会提出的问题，他想得到更多的信息线索后再告诉迪诺。

老板娘将早餐端了过来，xanxus只是拿起咖啡喝了一口，他连一个礼节性的眼神都没给她，更别说一句礼貌的问候了……不过老板娘并不在意，她只是觉得这个冷淡的男人在苦恼什么。

慢慢的，客人越来越多了，有的人匆匆买了面包和牛奶就走了，有的人吃着自己的苹果派，还悠闲地玩着手机。

xanxus不在他们任何一种范围内。三明治还一口都没动，咖啡只喝了几口，已经凉了。他默默地注视着行人，什么都不做。

“先生？你在想什么吗？”

xanxus抬头瞟了眼站在他身边的人，似乎是位有点年轻的流浪汉，卷曲的红发乱且结块，络腮胡却是棕黄色的。

“……没什么。”xanxus又喝了口咖啡，却因为味道而不禁皱眉。

流浪汉穿着军绿色的工装外套，他用发黑的袖子蹭了下自己的口鼻，说：“我看到你早早就来这了……我住在街对面的绿化带里，先生，你看起来很迷茫……你别生气，你看起来就好像和我一样无家可归。”

xanxus直直地看向了流浪汉，这次他不再是因为咖啡而皱眉了。

“我只是休息一下。”极其低沉的声音在暗示着说话者现在的情绪不佳。

流浪汉吞了吞口水，他知道自己的笨嘴说错了话，得罪了这个严肃的家伙……要不是为了三明治，他是不会走过来搭话的……他想吃点东西。

“……天没亮透就出来了，先生……您在这坐了两个多小时了。”流浪汉小心翼翼地说，“当然，您想坐多久都是没问……”

没等流浪汉把话说完，xanxus就起身离开了。

看着这个男人离开，流浪汉二话不说坐下来吃掉了三明治……虽然过程不对，但结果对他而言是好的。

心烦意乱地离开了早餐店，xanxus再次走在了路上……

因为昨天的事，他决定今天要提早去“观察”squalo……他因此失眠。早早出发，却又不愿早早到那个地方，徒步走到了相距还有短短半个多公里的地方，xanxus“累”了，他决定休息了。

现在，xanxus或许该好好思考下，他是不是宁愿今天错过了squalo，也不要靠进自己的家。

squalo将热气腾腾的早餐放在了餐桌上，然后又回到卧室里，看着躺在床上睡得一脸安稳的xanxus，再看了看挂钟，无奈地提起声音：“喂！我要走了！自己记得起来！别又不吃早餐！！”

床上的人只是翻了个身，显然已经习惯了早上的“闹钟”的音量。

意料之中……这样也挺好的。squalo心想，这样的话，他不必过多地去向xanxus解释他今天的行程。

闭着双眼的xanxus看不到此刻squalo那若有若无的苦笑。

squalo今天请了假，根本不会去上班的。他要去找那个人说清楚，也要问清楚派人跟踪他到底是几个意思。

开着车，squalo出了居住区。

这时的xanxus正站在街边，他马上认出了squalo的车。

是要去上班吗？……不过，上班为什么开向了这个方向？

意识到可能有什么猫腻的xanxus马上进了停靠在一旁的出租车里。

“跟上那辆车。”xanxus对司机说，他有些急切，但并没有表现出来。

司机一听，马上放下了手机，一下子坐得笔直，只听手机发出了“game over”的系统音。

一脚踩向油门，还不忘通过后视镜看xanxus，一脸紧张且好奇地问：“你是……警/察吗？”

xanxus愣了几秒，心里略尴尬，可也不好说什么，只能干咳一声，说：“……请配合工作。”

xanxus庆幸这位司机自己单方面陷入了对警/匪片的幻想中，完全兴奋起来的他并没要求xanxus出示证件……xanxus现在可连身份证都拿不出来。

squalo没注意到自己身后多了条“尾巴”，打开自己的蓝牙耳机，squalo拨了一通电话出去，没等多久，对方就接了。

“早上好，squalo先生。”对方早已料到squalo会打电话过来。

“一点也不好，昨天的事情到现在还在败坏我的心情。”squalo没打算客气，“我要和他见面。”

司机一直谨慎地与squalo的车保持着安全距离，xanxus根本不可能知道squalo的这通电话。

xanxus回忆着这段时间squalo是否有做过什么非平常的事，然而毫无头绪。或许squalo只是去干一件无关紧要的事情……不过因为昨天的跟踪，xanxus并不想自己有什么大意。

司机注意到了正在沉思的xanxus，不由地更加激动，想着要怎么和他的朋友们分享这场刺/激的体验。

squalo将车开进了附近的露天停车场。xanxus自然也要求司机停下了车，给了车费正准备离开，只听司机叫了他一声，一回头就感受到了司机的火热眼神，且对他喊了声加油。

xanxus想试着回他一个微笑，结果连嘴角都没扯起来，话也没说什么，转身去找squalo了——xanxus觉得自己更像是落荒而逃。

看到squalo进了一家高档咖啡厅，xanxus想了想，决定不跟进去，而是去透过敞亮的玻璃橱窗向里面小心张望。

squalo明确地走向了某一张桌子。

很好，那个位置离橱窗挺近的。

努力地去辨认早已坐在那里的另一个人的脸。

那是一位老者，金发被梳得一丝不苟。

xanxus终是认出了那个人……那是他父亲的老部下。

这到底，是件什么事情？

九

“他人呢？”

“我觉得我到了，就够了，squalo先生。”

隔着橱窗，xanxus什么都听不到，他只看到squalo皱起眉，然后说着什么，似乎有点激动了，而另一个人依旧平静如常。

xanxus迫切地需要知道他们的谈话内容，犹豫了一下，还是进了店里。他选择了squalo他们侧后方的位置坐下，这个位置对于xanxus而言相当不错，离squalo他们很近的同时，他背后的一根圆柱可以完全遮住他，squalo连他的背影都看不到。

打发走了服务员，xanxus终于可以听个够了。

“他有权利知道这件事！”

“squalo先生，这会有很多不必要的麻烦。”

“那根本不是‘不必要的麻烦’！”

“您还是冷静一下吧……这只是您的看法，我觉得其他人都不会有这种想法的，而且，如果您真的可以笃定自己对xanxus先生的了解，您真的有足够的自信的话，xanxus先生不该早就知道了吗？”

虽然xanxus听得云里雾里，不过自己的名字出现在谈话中，也算是预料之内了……端着杯子的手还是抖了一下。

squalo没再说什么，可xanxus想象得出他愤怒地冷吸一口气的样子，还有额角那若隐若现的青筋。

“BOSS需要他。”老者淡淡地说。

squalo却笑了出来，声音带着颤动，“所以，他就不用知道真相了？所以，另一个人就活该失去希望了？所以，知道真相的人必须闭口不言了？这不会太恶心了吗？”

“参与密事的双方，要么是神圣的同盟，要么是肮脏的结合。*您参与其中，认为这是肮脏的结合，那就也是在对您自己感到恶心了……这么折磨自己可不好啊。再者，秘密若想永远隐藏，最好是亲自让知道真相的人入土……我们并没有这么做不是吗？”

“已经派人跟踪我了，不就是在提前做准备了吗？”

“我们担心的只是您去做一些无意义的事情罢了，先生，如果您要说出秘密，跟踪能起到什么作用呢？”

squalo将杯子狠狠地放在了桌子上，引起了周围人的注意。

“看似不公平，其实很公平……您在乎的是xanxus先生，这样是对他而言最好的，不是吗？何必在意其他无关紧要的人？”说完，金发老者离开了，留下squalo一个人坐在那里。

squalo没有马上离开，也没发出其他的什么声响，xanxus小心翼翼地侧头去看squalo，发现squalo将头低着，银发也自然地跟着下垂……看不清是什么表情。

xanxus想过去说：“大垃圾，我在这。”可惜，他也只是想想。

就这么陪着squalo坐在那里，xanxus盯着咖啡上浮着的一层淡淡的白沫。

没人知道他在陪他，没人知道他们的关系，没人知道他们的经历。

xanxus觉得咖啡散发的气体熏得他有些头疼了……他不想承认其实是因为某个关于自己的真相，关系着自己的父亲，并让squalo痛苦，而让自己感到不适。

squalo的意外真的是和这个所谓的真相有关的话，那么，他的父亲其实也参与其中了吗？

不可能，他的父亲不会这么做的。

xanxus明白，他的人生是因为自己的父亲而改变的，squalo则让它重新有了暖色调。

xanxus是在自己十岁的时候被他的父亲带走的，在那之前，他和自己的母亲生活在一起。

他总是被关在厨房里，而他的母亲和其他人待在外面。

有男有女，xanxus曾站在门边的碗柜上，从门上面的一小扇副窗悄悄看客厅的情况。

劣质的烟草让整个客厅都灰蒙蒙的，母亲和她的朋友们趴在桌子上吸食着什么，有时也看得见注射器。xanxus那时还不明白他们在干什么，他只为自己又被关在了厨房而无聊或者烦闷。

她还会带不同的男人回来去她的卧室，有次xanxus好奇地打开了卧室的门，然后整个人都呆掉了，紧接着他的母亲赤裸着身体把他揪回了自己的房间……结果那个男人还是骂骂咧咧地走了，她的母亲也第一次打了他，他被扇了一耳光。

其实一些常来的男人基本都是对他很不错的。

他的母亲还很爱喝酒（估计自己爱喝酒也是遗传了她），每次喝醉了就开始向xanxus吞吞吐吐地倾诉自己照顾他是多么不易，而xanxus却总是不知体谅她也不爱和她说话……接着又会说，只要他能出人头地就好，她的厄运也就结束了。

xanxus那时已经长大很多了，他的母亲干了些什么事情他也都明白了。他总是淡漠地注视着醉酒的她，虽然对待母亲他永远看起来冰冷冷的，但是xanxus对于母亲喝醉与否的情绪还是不一样的……清醒的母亲总爱笑着和别人骂脏话，可是xanxus的心里却时常暖洋洋的，那是一种蒙上了灰尘的，家里黄炽灯般的暖色调，虽比不上一些学校同学的明亮暖色调，但是，xanxus还是有幸福感的……他的生活是因为调笑的低俗脏话而生机勃勃，一时间没了劣酒、烟雾和药物带来的迟钝与麻木。

他以为自己会就这样生活下去……带着底层人类的色彩。

直到他的母亲不清醒的时间越来越长，甚至早上也开始吞吞吐吐地说话，身体越来越差，她越来越不愿意和外界交流，她开始诅咒着一切……xanxus因厌烦而更不想理她，她开始说xanxus就是白眼狼了。终于有一天，xanxus回到家，看到她头发凌乱地坐在床上，眼神炽热而病态地说，她找到xanxus的那位有钱的父亲了。

xanxus冷笑了一声，他怎么可能把这个女人的疯言疯语当真？

然后，父亲真的来了。那天，他的母亲看起来是那么兴奋，口齿不清晰地说着什么。那时还没有如此苍老的金发老者带走了他，xanxus是茫然的，他不知道自己就这么走了对不对，但是，他真的受够了这个女人……他离开了。

可那蒙尘的暖色调却一直在心里，不知过了多久，有一天xanxus终于忍不住了，跑去问父亲，他何时才能再见到那个女人。

xanxus这辈子都忘不了男人那充满疑惑的眼神。

父亲根本没准备让他再见到她吧……对啊，带回了他，已经是这个男人最大的仁慈了。

“xanxus，对不起没告诉你……你的母亲已经神志不清了。”父亲无奈但慈爱地摸着他的头……可是xanxus没感到一点暖意。

“……让我看看她。”

女人躺在床上，她看着xanxus的眼神是那么清明，这让xanxus想起了那个笑容满面的她……她紧紧拉着xanxus的手，说她已经好了，她不会让xanxus再离开她的，她让xanxus去和医生说清楚让她走……这时，那个男人走过来了，笑容满面地对女人说他会照顾好xanxus……女人哭得像个小孩一样，疯狂地抱住了xanxus，呜咽着。

xanxus懵了，但握紧了她的手。医生却要让他们离开了。

浑浑噩噩地穿过一道又一道的铁门，一路上疯人院的病人们的笑也好哭也罢，都没叫醒xanxus。

“父亲……我觉得，她需要我。”

“要照顾一个人很难。她无法给你生活了，你长大了，你明白的。”

那是xanxus最后一次掉眼泪，那之后，squalo都没能再让他的眼睛流出生理盐水……他从一个泪腺不发达的人变成了一个没有泪腺的人。

父亲再也没让他去见过那个女人，女人被转院后他也彻底放弃了。

xanxus失去了唯一的暖色调。

squalo大口吐出一口气，然后咳了几声清了清嗓子，起身离开了。

xanxus断了回忆，看着他出门，也起了身。

走到门口，就看到squalo站在街边拨了电话。

“喂，混蛋？一起出来吃午饭吧？”

那是打给xanxus的电话。

他们经常工作后一起吃午餐。

xanxus定定地站在后面，squalo的声音听起来心情很不错，只是听起来。

“一会儿在……”

没再听下去，xanxus回忆了一下就知道是哪家店了，他很喜欢那家店的牛排。

他决定直接自己先出发，去那家店等着squalo和五年前的自己出现。

站在公交站台处，xanxus特别想嘲笑自己，嘲笑抓不住一切暖色调的自己。

母亲也好，squalo也好。

嗓子像是因为被灌了一口烈酒，发疼发热。

十

“你确定没问题？”迪诺的声音里满是怀疑。

“能有什么问题？还是说，你有更好的主意吗？”xanxus带着一丝不耐烦地问道，似乎还混着挫败感。

他一个人在这里，且能用上的帮手只有电话另一头的迪诺……他不知道能有什么快速的办法彻底搞清这件事。

就算他不眠不休地窥探squalo，只要squalo在家、在公司、在车上，xanxus都是无能为力的。

迪诺知道，xanxus越发得烦躁不安了，无计可施的他除了有寻不出秘密的无力以外，还有那场意外的临近带给他的压力。

但是迪诺不会知道，除此之外，xanxus还陷入到了对自己的怀疑中。

“……那你呢？”迪诺揉着自己的太阳穴，“所以不管squalo了吗？”

对面没说话。

心里发沉，迪诺小心地问：“你看到了什么了吗？”

晃了晃手里提着的半瓶酒，xanxus张了张嘴，却还是把本想说的话咽了回去。

“没什么，只是觉得盯着他，效率不够高。”

“可别想把事情全扔给我，我的咖啡馆的杂事很多的。我不介意好事独享……但痛苦务必共担啊。”迪诺的说话语气都带着笑意，但又掺杂了安抚进去。

xanxus听出来了，这算是迪诺独有的安慰吧，委婉且俏皮。

xanxus也明白，自己又想逃避了……他没了底气。

他确实是失去squalo了，可他当下又摸到了squalo的影子，代价是不甘、受挫、让他回忆黑色往事……这交易是强制的。

今天，他第一次以第三方的视角去看他和squalo的互动，这很奇妙，同时也在提醒着现在的他的古怪处境。

squalo熟练地点了二人的餐，和另一位xanxus兴致勃勃地聊着什么，一副极其活跃的样子，他让他们的周围一直跳动着热烈的因子。至于那个xanxus，他看似一脸冷漠，但轻微上扬的嘴角似乎偷偷暴露了本人的内心。

两人在安静地吃完餐后，并没有过多地停留，就离开了。他和squalo也都不是爱在公共场合有过多亲密活动的人，两人甚至连手都不会碰……但莫名的，只要看到站在一起的他们，大家就好像强行被告知了他们拥有非同一般的关系。

似有一种磁场在，无形地将两人联结在一起，且排斥着外物。

xanxus本觉得他们的关系是绝对相融的，只要一个眼神就能明白对方的意图。

直到他又回到了这段时光，明白了对方是如何善于伪装，而自己是如何自我感觉良好。

xanxus想，自己对squalo的关注其实根本还不够吧，所以导致他默默一个人扛着什么。而且，自己还不能让squalo对自己有某种信心，让他坚信自己可以接受某种……事实。

所以，你抓不住一些东西，肯定也是有自己的“出力”。

本以为已有了足够的默契，到头来却发现其实他们之间一直存在蛋壳上的裂缝。

这简直槽糕透了，之前竟一点都没察觉到，如果没有这再次回归的机会，自己会永远如此自以为是下去的，对么。

“嘿，还好吗？不知道怎么给我交代了？”迪诺有意地逼了xanxus一下，他担心对方又单方面进入消极状态，同时他也需要xanxus的回应。

无意识地握紧了酒瓶，xanxus的语气僵硬，“我只是……在思考，一个有时间和常客闲聊整个下午的咖啡馆老板，会有什么忙事罢了。”

“嗯？我和squalo聊了一下午？”迪诺明白xanxus是想转移话题，不过他没戳穿。

“聊了一下午，就今天，squalo吃过午饭后就一直待在你那，这个工作狂有这么反常的情况，你没注意到吗？”xanxus嘴上说着，其实并没有要责怪迪诺的意思。

迪诺有些不可置信，他开始以为xanxus只是随便说说的，“不，不可能吧……我没这印象啊。”

“果然不能对你的记忆力抱有期望的，垃圾。”漫不经心地说道，xanxus很好的隐藏了自己的压抑。

好吧，多少xanxus还有力气讽刺他不是吗？情绪应该没彻底低迷。迪诺这么告诉自己。

“行行，随你吧……我明天就去见他，至于你……别偷懒，虽然我知道……你很累了。”迪诺轻叹一口气，再次带着某种安慰说。

xanxus其实依旧烦躁着，但交谈让他恢复了几分理性，或者说时间让他再次有能力把某些东西压下去了。向后仰躺在沙发上，带着疲惫说：“就这样吧。”然后挂了电话。

迪诺瘪瘪嘴，又不禁为这一系列的事皱了眉，按住自己的太阳穴，他决定现在就给他的老管家打一通电话。

“喂？罗马里欧，我明天想去见一个人，但我没他的电话……帮我联系一下吧。”

而此刻的xanxus则大口给自己灌着酒，希望自己可以暂时忘记这些，至少安稳地度过今晚。

他需要接着去盯squalo，这不是最有效率最完美的方式，同时还让他……备受折磨。

可是，又能怎样呢？他又想怎样呢？

十一

带着一束月季，迪诺和罗马里欧驱车前往了那人的家。

“少爷，这位老先生现在身体不太好，我希望您去见他，不会有什么可能要过于刺激他的事。”

“那么，你可能要失望了，罗马里欧。”

他已经退休一段时间了，xanxus的父亲一去世，他没过多久也决定隐退了。

仆人将迪诺带去了老人休养的卧室，罗马里欧则决定在车里等他。

“您来了啊，先生。”坐在床上的老人那浅金色的头发已彻底泛起银光，眼窝深邃，皱纹深深刻进了肉里。

“叫我迪诺就好了，Visconti叔叔，我老早就该亲自来看您的，而不是一直只是让罗马里欧来。”迪诺将月季插进床边插空花瓶里，“看样子，这花带得很对啊。”

老人笑着，却不禁咳嗽了起来。

“咳咳……人老了，让您见笑了。”

迪诺心里有了一丝负疚感，他不知道他接下来的问题会不会让老人很痛苦，毕竟，老人对xanxus的父亲，是极其敬仰与忠诚的。

和老人闲谈了一会儿，迪诺咬咬牙，还是问了。

“Visconti叔叔……对不起，其实我这次不是单纯来看你的……”迪诺带着歉意说道，“我想问您一件事。”

老人看到迪诺这副样子，愣了一下，随后又微笑着点点头，示意迪诺接着说下去。

“……关于xanxus，squalo对他隐瞒了什么？或者说……是你们对xanxus隐瞒了什么？”

老人一动不动地坐在那，可迪诺还是捕捉到了他眼中一闪而过的震惊。

保持微笑，“迪诺先生，我们有什么要隐瞒xanxus少爷的？”

迪诺抿了抿嘴，“是xanxus发现的，他已经知道这件事的存在了……就算你不说，他也会找下去的，事情已经藏不住了，叔叔。”

“什么藏不住？我真不明白您在说什么……咳咳，人老了，或许是我忘了吧……如果什么事情都记得，安享晚年可就是个笑话了。”老人终再次剧烈地咳嗽起来，“呼……先生，我的身体实在不便，可能要照顾不周了……”

如此露骨的逐客令，迪诺当然听懂了。扯出笑容，他装作没听到一样，拿起床柜上放着的水杯，“我去给您倒杯水吧，叔叔。”

接了水端了回来，刚将水递到老人手里，迪诺的手机就响了。

说了声抱歉，迪诺走到窗边看了看了手机显示，是xanxus打来的。

“喂……我正在……”

“我知道，让他接电话。”

迪诺一时有点头疼。

xanxus今天一早并没跟到squalo，他不记得squalo哪天有起来这么早，无奈地去了squalo的公司，在地下停车场看到了squalo的汽车，才算有点安心。

这天中午squalo也没有和xanxus出去吃饭，一直待在公司，不过到了下午照旧去了迪诺的咖啡馆。

最后，按时回到家里。极其平凡的一天，好似昨天的一切都是假象。

xanxus思考着要不要和往常一样再在外面站一会儿再走，可是考虑到迪诺那边的情况，他决定提前回去。

他担心迪诺心软会半天问不出什么，xanxus想自己亲自来问……其实自己有相当大的可能性会被直接挂了电话，但是多少可以扰乱对方，迪诺成功问出的几率或许会更大点。

虽然在场的迪诺应该会很苦恼。xanxus心想。然后离开了这里。

看着那熟悉却又陌生的背影。squalo从居住区慢速开着车出来了。

衣兜里的东西硬硬的，squalo手心也出了汗。

他察觉到了跟踪，开始时以为都是xanxus的父亲派来的……后来，他注意到有那么一个人不太对劲。

而且，这个人让他联想到另一个人，squalo感觉很诡异，因为这是不可能的。

他不该将他们联系在一起。

带着疑惑和怒气，squalo偷偷跟上了这个男人……他其实应该报警，但男人带给他的熟悉感让他头皮发麻，甚至不敢如此简单地处理。

跟到了一条公路上后，squalo真的有点慌了……这条路是去xanxus的别墅那的。

车流量减少，再这么跟下去太容易被发现，squalo决定赌一把，他选择走另一条路去xanxus那里。

他希望自己是搞错了，反正这次自己猜错了的话，不过就是下次再和这男人见面罢了……但如果他猜对了，squalo真不知道该怎么办。

……看情况，自己是先到了。

摸出钥匙，squalo开门走了进去……移动了的单人沙发、各种酒瓶、部分被掀开的遮尘布等等，很显然，这里有人居住了。

squalo心底发寒，他想告诉自己这里只是被流浪汉借住了……一个和xanxus一样喜欢威士忌、龙舌兰等高级烈酒的……流浪汉。

他躲到了楼上，从衣兜里掏出那把折叠刀……他很久没有这么慌张了。

xanxus回到了别墅，什么都没管，先给迪诺打了电话。

“喂……我在……”

“我知道，让他接电话。”xanxus说道。

似乎更低沉一些，但这声线再熟悉不过。squalo从楼上走下来……绷紧了身体。

xanxus听到了身后的脚步声，还有一种带着粗颗粒般的呼吸声。

回头，xanxus一下子僵住了。

“……你是，谁？”squalo不敢相信自己的眼睛。

squalo手里握着的折叠刀让xanxus回了神。

“喂？你好，请问您是……？”老人接过了迪诺的手机。

“我是xanxus。”

耳边是老人冷冷的吸气声，眼前是squalo那极其震惊的神情。

十二

看样子不是迪诺的记忆力差，是改变了。

对方果然将电话挂断了，xanxus只是说了一句话罢了，乏味的“嘟嘟”声提醒xanxus可以放下听筒了。

然而xanxus动都没动一下。

squalo站在他面前，眼睛瞪得太大，眼眶都染上了淡淡的红，他的肩轻轻颤动。

xanxus不喜欢这个样子，他宁愿squalo现在对他吼着，说他是个低能的骗子。

而squalo只是晃晃悠悠地走到一旁，坐在了沙发上……然后将折叠刀扔在茶几上面。

“……有水吗？”声音沙哑，squalo问道。

“只有酒。”说着，xanxus提起一瓶酒放到了他面前，“你的接受能力还挺强的。”

拔出酒塞，squalo直接灌了一口，似乎喝的太急，呛了几声，缓下来后，才开口：“你是从哪来的？”

“五年后。”xanxus坐在一边，他本以为自己会控制不住情绪，以至于说不出来话，结果他竟冷静地递了酒给squalo，还调侃了对方一下。

不过必须承认，xanxus感觉自己的胸腔被什么压住了。

“你是怎么……”

“莫名其妙就到这来了。”xanxus未等squalo讲完，就回答道。

这使squalo感到局促，他不知道他该怎么样了。这一个xanxus更加成熟，看起来似乎也更加淡漠了点……但并没有让人觉得他更顽固。

这不是一位squalo十分了解的xanxus，squalo目前没看出一点点他的隐藏情绪。

squalo能明白xanxus的意图，也能明白xanxus的喜恶，可他至今也不能说自己摸透了xanxus所有的心思……xanxus虽一直不爱袒露心声，不过squalo有时还是有信心能猜得出的，而这位，他完全藏干净了，squalo也不知道自己该往哪个地方猜。

xanxus就这么让squalo神色古怪地看着他。

这件事已经脱离控制了……xanxus感到恼火，但同时，他也感到一丝轻松，或许是因为多了个人和你共担了，也可能是因为他多了个可以干脆破罐子破摔的选择了。

“你变了。”squalo忽然说道。

xanxus愣了几秒，取下自己的黑框眼镜，“这副打扮只是为了更好的跟踪你罢了。”不过还是被发现了。

squalo摇了摇头，又喝了口酒，“……我不是指这个。”

看似少了锋芒，其实你变得更加不易让人亲近了。squalo没说出这句话。

“别谈论这个了。”xanxus决定换个话题，从裤兜里掏出squalo写的那张纸条，“说说这件事吧。”

squalo瞟了一眼已皱巴巴的半张信笺纸，“树洞果然还是把秘密暴露出去了啊。*”他望向xanxus，“我不知道该怎么谈……不然我早就告诉你了……你先说说，我为什么离开你了？”

“什么？”xanxus没想到squalo忽然说了这句话。

“我为什么离开你了？”我在你身边的话，你不会是这样的。

“……”

“你不告诉我，我也不会告诉你的，xanxus。”squalo一脸认真。

squalo可以笃定自己绝不是先退出的那一方，他不会离开xanxus，那么，最有可能就是xanxus他……想到这里，squalo很不舒服。

看着squalo严肃却又掺杂了细微落寞的眼神，xanxus明白这个垃圾开始胡思乱想了……xanxus纠结着自己要不要骗他。

他到底要不要充满恶意地糊弄过去？xanxus并不希望这位squalo对自己有过多的情感，这位squalo是属于五年前的，xanxus很清楚。

squalo对xanxus没什么表态感到窝火，他承认自己是有些紧张了……压低声音，“……说说看吧……是谁？我不会提前离开的。”

xanxus有点想笑，这家伙为什么会觉得他和其他人在一起了？

“是啊，你不会提前离开，我告诉你我和谁在一起的话，你今晚就会去和别人见面了吧？”拿起squalo扔在茶几上的折叠刀，xanxus一边把玩着一边淡淡地说。

你和另一个人在一起变成了这个样子，我杜绝你们的来往也没什么不好的……squalo心想，又马上意识到了不太对劲，再次睁大眼睛看着xanxus。

xanxus是想说谎的，但他发现自己这么和他待在一起，他是说不出来的。

“你出了场意外。”浑身是血，被送进手术室，所有人都早早地挤在手术室外面，而我却是最后到的。我故意拖延时间了，我不知道为什么我会这么做，也不想知道。

“医生说你醒不过来了。”所有人都在说着什么，太吵了，我都没听进去……有人很生气，说我一脸冷漠，仿佛你我只是陌生人——我该用什么表情？

“我照顾你了一段时间，然后放弃了，扯下了你的呼吸器。”五年，身体的其他地方竟也出现了问题，医生委婉地表示该放弃了，只是时间问题了……于是我同意了，签了字，并亲自了结了你的生命，我放弃了。至少你的后半段的人生直到尽头，都是有我参与的。

那些曾为你愤怒的人不知去了哪里，如今四处只有空荡——我尝试着笑了起来，终于结束了，不是吗。

没有撒谎，但你不用知道那些可悲的细节。

可出乎xanxus的意料，squalo竟然大大地松了口气。

“妈的……老子……老子还以为你，还以为你放弃了。”抓了抓头发，squalo笑着。

“……我是放弃了。”xanxus定定地说。

“是吗？有吗？”squalo一副无法理解的样子。

xanxus忽然觉得自己的某个地方，终于有了热量。

“……我明天带你去个地方。”过了一会儿，银发男人的拇指刮着手里握着的酒瓶，“我告诉了五年后的你，也算是告诉了你了吧。”

接着，squalo又咧开嘴笑着说：“我对你可没有隐瞒了，我算解脱了，也不用担心身边的xanxus……”他没再说下去。

“我只是想知道一些真相，这或许可以让我改变一些事。”努力让自己镇定，xanxus慢慢开口。

squalo觉得自己或许可以猜到这位xanxus想改变什么。可他知道，这两者应该没什么关系。

他有些为xanxus感到愤愤不平。但又为自己感到幸运。他除了不必心里纠结，他还看到了五年后的xanxus，还看到他穿卫衣外套且戴着眼镜……

“对了，你刚才笑的时候皱着眉……这样很难看。”一身休闲装的xanxus慢慢地补充道。

懵了一下，squalo不由翻了个白眼。

  
  


十三

squalo早早地到了xanxus这里，带了早餐，他觉得习惯无论多少年也很难改变——xanxus从没重视过早餐。

进门上楼，squalo看到xanxus已经起床，还是颇为惊讶的。

穿着整齐，白衬衫的袖子挽到手肘，xanxus在卫生间刮着胡子。

透过镜子瞟了squalo一眼，“来了啊。”

看着剃须刀拂过脖腮，白沫消失得干干净净，直到xanxus停下动作，squalo才回过神来。

“……我还以为你没起呢。”

“哦。”

“怎么穿回正装了？衣服……看着还挺整洁的。”

“没必要伪装了，就换回来了。之前把它送去找人处理过了。”不然现在根本没法穿。

揉了揉自己的头发，一时有些结巴，“我……我把早餐放下面了，你……一会儿记得下来吃。”说着，squalo下了楼。

五年后啊……五年后的xanxus。squalo心里感慨着。

xanxus自然不知道squalo在想什么。

迪诺趴在柜台上，照例给xanxus打了电话。其实昨晚就该打个电话过去的，不过迪诺心想还是算了。

自己直接被仆人赶出来了，什么都没问到，在车上还被罗马里欧调侃了……已经够惨，不用再给自己增加挫败感了。

“喂？”不是xanxus的声音，反而像是……

“s，squalo？”迪诺感觉自己握着手机的手在发抖。

“迪诺？”squalo挑了挑眉，回望xanxus，坐在沙发上被迫吃煎蛋的xanxus淡漠地对squalo说那是五年后的迪诺。

squalo一下子兴奋起来。

两人就这么聊了起来，squalo问了很多问题，不知过了多久，聊到迪诺都快把自己的家底给squalo交代了的时候，xanxus接过电话，迪诺这才想起自己打电话过来是要告诉xanxus自己失败了的。

xanxus并没有怎么样，要说迪诺的失败，也有他的一份责任，他或许应该让迪诺慢慢来，而不是自己直接了当地打电话去刺激他。他当时太急躁。

还好，秘密终要显现了。今天他终于能知道了。

挂掉电话，xanxus心想，迪诺可能还是会内疚的。

熟不知电话另一头的人只顾着激动了，甚至不顾客人的疑惑，笑着，高高举起自己那只叫安翠的鳄龟。

“走吧。”穿上风衣，xanxus对squalo说。

“好的。”勾勾嘴角，squalo却缺少笑意。

坐在车上，xanxus明白这个人还在担心，他不知道自己该对squalo说点什么，只好沉默，任由某种诡异而压抑的气氛在车里弥漫。

看着快要开离这座城市了，xanxus轻皱着眉，缓缓开口道：“我无法离开这座城市。”

“就在郊区，没有离开。”

紧接着，又是沉默。

“对了，这个给你。”squalo又出了声，有点突兀，他给xanxus扔了一个袋子。

打来袋子，里面是一些必要的证件和一部手机。

“证件我是找六道骸帮忙的，没敢找玛蒙，太难解释，也怕有更多麻烦。”squalo直视着前方，开着车，“另外，手机里已经存了我的号码。”

xanxus拿起一本证件翻看，忽然意识到姓氏是她的母亲的姓氏。

愣了愣，看向squalo，“你是怎么知道这个姓的？”他从没跟谁提起过那个女人。

“……你现在用以前相同的姓名不太好，我用了你母亲的姓代替……至于其他的，你一会儿就知道了。”squalo轻微咬了咬嘴唇，说。

xanxus心里泛起寒意。

红砖墙上环着一捆一捆的铁刺网，生锈的绿皮铁门紧闭。

squalo将车停在门口，“……进去看看吧……要我，一起吗？”

xanxus感到反胃，想吐，但他知道自己什么也吐不出来。

这里是家简陋的疯人院。

他以为她被送去到很远的地方。

他以为自己再也没有见到她的机会了。

“我自己去就行。”稳稳地走下车，只有xanxus自己知道他现在有多么慌乱。

登了记，面对询问，xanxus声音低沉，只说自己来看一位远亲。

红砖墙内的三层楼房的墙面已发黄褪漆，院子也混乱不堪，一些算是护士的人百无聊赖地看着在院子里游荡的病人。

负责登记的人告诉xanxus，那个女人在二楼第四个房间。

鼻翼间飘着淡淡的腐味。如同行尸走肉般推开门，一个护士坐在里面，看护着房间里挤着的五位病人。xanxus第一刻就认出了第二张床上坐着的女人。

头发蓬乱花白，皮肤蜡黄满是皱纹，双眼浑浊地翻动着手里的一盘食物。

护士盯着xanxus看了一会儿，离开了。

没理护士，xanxus坐在她的床边，微微弓腰，看着这位消瘦得不成样子的女人。

这个女人完全没在意他，毫无生机地不断翻动食物。

xanxus觉得自己一只手就可以环住她了。

面无表情，xanxus向squalo拨了通电话。

“……怎么了？”squalo其实想问xanxus还好吗，但他没说出口。

“所以，到底是什么……说清楚。我知道她一直活着的……”却从未想过她成了这副样子。

xanxus心里有股怒气，还混着其他说不出的情绪，他不知该如何发泄，只能硬抗。

squalo感觉什么东西在重压他的胸腔，他的喉咙也被紧捏住。

咬咬牙，squalo含糊地开了口：“……她确实神志不清了，以为你是……他的亲生儿子。她那段时间一直有去找九代，最后成功了。她和九代说了很多，基本都是关于你的……她让九代有了对你的一种、一种……”同情。

女人躺在床上，她看着xanxus的眼神是那么清明，这让xanxus想起了那个笑容满面的她……

“九代查了关于你的所有事，他不觉得她是一位好母亲，而且她的精神状况也无法照顾你了……九代也明白她的精神问题基本是她的个人生活导致的。九代只想，解救，你……你是值得更好的生活。”

她紧紧拉着xanxus的手，说她已经好了，她不会让xanxus再离开她的，她让xanxus去和医生说清楚让她走……

“不过，后来她清醒了，她恢复了理智，她……她只有你，她无法割舍你，可你已经是九代的儿子了，她的精神问题也不知是否稳定，她被送去了很多地方……也是防止你再见到她……最后，她到了这里……我也是无意听到了九代他们的谈话，才知道的，她当时才到这。”squalo断断续续地说着，“九代其实是有善意的，但，可……我不知道我这么说说清没……我，xanxus，我……对不起。”对不起，这个真相对你想改变的东西毫无帮助，还如此，刺痛。

女人哭得像个小孩一样，疯狂地抱住了xanxus，呜咽着。

她那时是清醒的。

她那时是清醒的。

xanxus觉得自己快坐不住了。

恍恍惚惚地把女人那沾着油渍的被子往上拉了拉，xanxus抬不起头，他不敢去看女人的眼睛，他只能盯着她的盘子，发现她把肉都挑了出来。

护士回来了，看到xanxus这样子，瘪瘪嘴，将鬓角的碎发撩到耳后。

“她不吃肉，说留给自己的儿子……你是她亲戚吧？……她儿子怎么样了啊？”

xanxus一直在逃避着不去思考她到底怎么样了，他催眠自己，让自己将她的一切永远压在心底。

现在这一切被撕开，血淋淋地放在他眼前了。

他没期待过九代认可他的母亲。九代或许怜悯，但那不等于尊敬，自然没有认可。

他不在意九代对沢田的重视，也不在意那些因底层女人是他的母亲而出现的窃窃私语。

他心底知道自己在这里，是格格不入。

他很早以前就疏于对身边人的关注了。这是他的自尊使然，也是他的自我保护。

“我不知道。”不像是在回答护士的问题，更像是喃喃自语。

他的物质，他的精神。

都来自施舍，都来自恩养。

他的黄炽灯，是被人否认、质疑的。

可对方没给他太阳，只给了他黄金，那个不温暖，还不如手臂满是针眼的女人端来的蜡烛。

十四

自从上次从疯人院回来，squalo就有两天没找到过xanxus了，五年后的xanxus。

只好在自己认为他可能会出现的地方找寻……但连个影子都没看见。

他现在真的很担心xanxus，那天回来的路上，xanxus沉默着，一句话也没说，这让squalo反而更在意他现在的状况。

将车停在路灯下，squalo锁了车门，向远处那色彩艳丽的LED大灯牌处走去。

xanxus很久以前没事就会到这来，他很喜欢这里的黑啤酒。

舞池的灯光闪烁着，忽红忽蓝；震耳欲聋的音乐让人神经绷紧……男人女人们全在狂欢。

squalo在人流中被挤得分不清方向，封闭的空间让他感觉喘不上气。

狼狈地走出人群，squalo四处扫视，希望看到xanxus的踪影。

正当快要放弃的时候，squalo注意到了酒吧一角的……香艳画面。

风衣成团，被丢在了沙发上，xanxus喝着酒，一位衣着暴露的金发女郎张开双腿骑坐在他的大腿上。

squalo气急败坏地叹口气，向xanxus走去……离着还有几步远，squalo就已经闻到浓妆艳抹的女郎身上的香水味。

女郎把手伸进了xanxus的衬衫里，没有拒绝，也没有回应，xanxus依旧只是喝着酒，一副事不关己的样子。

“不好意思，这家伙喝多了。”squalo面无表情地说，捞起风衣，拉着xanxus的胳膊就要走。

手里的方型玻璃杯不小心摔在了地上，冰块掺着烈酒四溅，沾在女郎白/皙的大腿和xanxus的裤腿上。女郎也一个不稳从xanxus身上跌跌撞撞地下来，高跟鞋尖踩到了一块碎冰。

xanxus没说什么，任自己被squalo拖着向外走，女郎在后面骂了一句“死基佬”，引起隔壁酒桌的一群人一阵哄笑。

xanxus感觉整个世界都在摇动，只有拉着他的这个人拼命要他稳定。

他好像是个我认识的人。

刺耳的笑声传入xanxus耳中，很吵，让他很烦，他不想听到笑声，这笑声难听到他想吐。

xanxus挣开了squalo的手。

慌忙回头，只见xanxus已经笑着站在了那一桌人的面前。

一位剪着短寸的男人瞪着xanxus站了起来，一脸戏谑，“笑你怎么了吗？”

惨了。squalo很想哀嚎一声。

来不及阻止了。

xanxus拎起桌子上的一瓶酒，向男人砸了过去。

玻璃渣染上红色，撞击声和男人痛苦的叫喊被酒吧那热烈的摇滚乐所掩盖。

主唱嘶吼着，其他人也在吼着什么，xanxus晃着身子笑着，又拿起一瓶酒，这次喝了起来。

squalo的头胀痛，摸出钱包冲了过去，将现金全部塞给了破了头的男人。

捂着头，男人将钱扔在了地上。

踩着节奏十足的鼓点，一群人扭打在了一起。

……

squalo擦着鼻血从酒吧走了出来，xanxus跟在他的后面，随意地将风衣挂在手上，他的眼角有抓痕，嘴边也青了。

两人现在都头发蓬乱，衣冠不整，一股酒味。

squalo和xanxus都相当能打，那桌人现在还躺在酒吧里没出来……xanxus直接把环着他脖子的壮汉撩倒在地时，周围的女人都在尖叫。

刚才出来时，还有两个小姑娘要来和他们约炮。

回到车上，xanxus坐在副驾驶，闭上眼睛，squalo没急着开车，握着方向盘，开口：

“你已经四十多岁了吧？”

“嗯。”

“你知道我给你的证件全是假的，进了警局很有可能被查出来吧？”

“嗯。”

“……在刚才，你把酒瓶砸在别人头上后，你的酒就醒了吧？”

“嗯。”

squalo抽了抽嘴角，额上的青筋暴起来，正要咆哮，xanxus却回头认真地看向squalo。

“12月17日，哪都别去。”说完，靠着背椅，再次闭眼小憩。

闭了嘴，squalo意识到这个家伙刚才只是单纯在发泄。

消失的这几天，可能只是想找个地方一个人自我调整。

而squalo却只认为他在逃避，他不敢面对。

这个秘密让他认为他抛弃了自己的母亲，从九代那里得到的全是恩惠，与亲情无关……也明白了squalo的死亡，只是纯粹的命运。

更阴沉、更隐忍、更犹豫、更孤独。

更多思考、更多自省、更多承受、更多质疑。

这是五年后的xanxus。懂得了无能为力，也知晓了收敛锋芒。

squalo不喜欢xanxus这样。

“脏话来得比谎言干净。”squalo看着xanxus，“但是，世界上有善意的谎言，没有善意的侮辱……你怎么想？”

xanxus知道squalo是在问他现在怎么看九代。

他也不知道，他愤怒……但他不觉得九代是恶劣的。九代对他的母亲是摒弃，对他又确实提供了更好的资源。

“你了解我。”xanxus再次睁开眼睛，答非所问，“正因为你了解我，至少是了解五年前的我，所以你才不告诉我。你之所以怀疑自己是否真的了解我，只是你不愿想象我会是个冲动且过分的人。”

squalo皱着眉，轻轻摇着头，却又像在疑惑：“不……我……”没说下去。

现在的xanxus能接受的东西更多了，他明白了有的东西，真的只有忽视，努力去淡化它，你才能好起来。

如果是以前的他，他会发怒，他会质问，他会还给别人一个更痛的伤疤。

“别对他说，”xanxus淡淡地讲，“他如果自己要去找的话，任由他去吧。”

“去找吗？……”squalo想直视现在的xanxus的眼睛，想看出什么。

“他迟早会再去找的……他找过的。结果不好。”

他找过的。

那天，司机没有按时来接他，于是他在街上疯狂地奔跑，如同逃亡，他要去以前最为熟悉的地方。

老旧的贫民小楼，脏兮兮的，路上也充满大大小小的污水洼。

他的心脏扑通扑通地跳动，站在门口。

他敲了门。

没人回应。熟识的邻居也没探出头来看看他……他们躲在自己的家里。

他不断地敲着门，问着有人吗，喊着自己的母亲。他期望有人把门打开，他的钥匙被他的父亲拿走了。

他想去沙发上躺一会儿，打开冰箱看看有没有她总爱买的蜂蜜硬糖，把电视声音调大，等着她喊自己把音量关小，或者从厨房端出热腾腾的饭菜。

找不到她了，只能来这看看了。可她真的不在了，这里没人了。

他的心脏扑通扑通地跳动，站在门口。

他敲着门。

最后，理所当然，什么也没有出现。尴尬？苦楚？绝望？茫然？说不清，他只能自己慢慢走回到父亲那里。

身上没多什么，也没少什么，只是心里丢了“侥幸”。

“不要对九代……”

“不会的。”xanxus打断了squalo的话。

“你对一个人的憎恨、厌弃、鄙夷，若其恶意没有彻底摧毁你，那么都会随着那个人的离开而消失，你会在心里不断美化她。最终取而代之的，只有你对自己只送过她一盏烛台的惭愧，在她生日时也挑剔她的饭菜的内疚，总是对她冷漠寡言的自责……只要她是给了你一段不可取代的美好的。”

“这是她让我意识到的。这对……九代一样受用。”

而你，让我彻底参透并遵循了这个道理，忍耐、淡漠、调节……至于做到处变不惊，还在学习。xanxus没把这剩下的话对squalo说出来。

“你只管那天哪都别去。”最好和我待在一起。

“我困了。”我只能这样了。

依旧没开车，squalo安静地注视着xanxus，昏暗的空间总能隐藏很多东西。

squalo轻轻摸了一下均匀呼吸着的人的黑发。

十五

“喂。”

“xanxus?……你已经三天没接电话了！”

“这几天不在这里，所以没接。”

“好吧……squalo还好吗？”

“还好。我让他这段时间都别来找我了。”

“为什么？”

“……”

xanxus一直相当清醒地认识到自己来自五年后的世界。在那个世界，squalo已经离开了。

这里的squalo死也好，活也罢，都是和自己无关的。

xanxus如此告诉自己。

但他希望squalo这次可以活下来……他想挽留，给自己一个不一样的结局，在平行世界里的另一个更好的结果。

至少这个世界可以好好的。

他以为秘密背后有着更深的阴谋，squalo为此出事。可真相让他明白，那只是牵扯到自己的童年过往，真正会为此“出事”的，只有自己。

与squalo无关。但xanxus不知道该庆幸还是失望。这种吊诡的感觉他第一次遇到。

他只能希冀那天安然度过。

不过这不代表他现在会天天守着squalo，关注squalo的一切。

xanxus确实应该关注squalo，不过不是这一位。

xanxus相信在这点上，squalo也很清楚。所以当晚回到别墅，他说出这句话，squalo没什么过多反应就接受了。

就算squalo活下来，也是对这位xanxus牵连不大的。

除了得到安慰。

或许也足够了。

xanxus敷衍着迪诺，说着有的没的，最终挂了电话，他知道迪诺一定感觉到他的心不在焉。

揉了揉头发，xanxus准备收拾一下，然后去疯人院。

这算是他来到这里，最大的收获。

……

xanxus昏昏沉沉地从床上起来。

今天“闹钟”没叫他。虽然叫了他，他也不见得会起来……不过xanxus还是不太高兴的。

就像一只宠物每天都来烦你，但有一天它突然不烦你了，你反而会不舒服并且想很多，这是一样的道理。

穿着灰色的睡衣走进客厅，结果看到另一个人也穿着睡衣，蓬头垢面地窝在沙发里，手里抱着刚爆好的，还冒着热气的爆米花……等着电影开始。

“……大垃圾？”xanxus清醒了一半。

“怎么了？”squalo嚼着爆米花，如平时一样，回问道。

“今天不用上班吗？”

“我请了一个月的假……你怎么了？”squalo看到xanxus紧紧皱在一起的眉头，感到很疑惑。

“你请假？”

“对啊。”

“……今天去趟医院吧，昨晚的小混混揍你揍得不轻。”xanxus一副看到重症病人的表情，接着说：“你伤到脑子了。”

squalo第一次明白了xanxus对他“工作狂”的认知是多么深刻。

只好挑了挑眉。

坐到沙发上，xanxus擅自抓了一把爆米花过来。

“干嘛？不上班？”

“今天不想去了。”懒散地回答道，并吃了块爆米花，“太甜了，你放了多少奶油？你还是小孩子吗？”

“这是你的口味的问题吧？”squalo无意识地勾起了嘴角。

“在放什么电影？这个片头我没见过。”

“迪诺送我的光碟，叫什么《鲨卷风》*……应该是家新晋的独立电影公司吧。”

电影有很多种，有些电影真的只有浪费时间这一个作用。

xanxus和squalo都不敢相信自己竟然看完了。

xanxus表示今天下午要去找迪诺谈谈。

squalo看着xanxus黑着脸，仿佛是吃了屎的样子，没忍住，在沙发上笑成了一团。

他喜欢这个样子的生活，更喜欢不加掩饰的xanxus。

躲在盔甲里，变得冷硬，内心明明更加敏感但是外表却越发不露悲喜。

squalo昨晚睡不着，他想对那位xanxus说点什么，拿起手机写了一条很长的短信，却迟迟没发送出去。

squalo知道这位xanxus不是自己身边的xanxus，也明白这位xanxus并不愿和自己有“多余”的相处。

他会纠结、发泄，但他更推崇理性。

这或许是用所谓“成长”来换取的。

我会安全度过12月17日，这样我才有资本对他说点什么。squalo如此告诉自己。

躺在沙发上，他对自己的未来忽然有了一丝紧张。

能改变吧？

……

这从来不是蝴蝶效应，也不是什么重启未来，固定的结局不会脱轨，你所得到的最大的胜利就是事件延后。

这是一场戏剧，台下的人只让一切按着剧本走。

12月18日，xanxus接到了squalo的电话。

普罗米修斯不用再受神的惩戒，锁链断裂、鹫鹰下坠。

“两小时后在肯特街的咖啡馆见一面吧？”

“好。”

xanxus在这种时候是不会拒绝的，他需要真切地看到squalo。

苦旅就要结束了，也该彻底说再见了。

很久没有如此轻松了。

xanxus突然意识到，这不是他在拯救squalo，这是他在被squalo救赎。

所以。

一群人围在那里议论纷纷，xanxus刹那间心沉了下去。

走近，看到货车司机跪在一旁痛哭不已。

血腥味。

又一次。

不过这次他是第一位去见squalo的。

是他导致squalo的死亡的？

上一次，squalo的死亡也有另一个他站在一边吗？

他其实体验了很多次这种死亡了吧？

谁能来告诉他一下？

血液倒流，冷汗打湿了手掌，有什么被捏碎了。

xanxus眼睛发疼，他掏出了手机，他该联系救护车……就像周围的路人一样。

挤在人群里，不会有人知道那染上鲜血的人对他意味着什么。

一条未读短信的提醒，来自十几分钟前。

xanxus知道自己该学会处变不惊了。

十六

这到底是结束，还是重新开始？

我该停止那些无法节制的思念了。

头脑清醒，却僵硬得像个木偶。

沿着灰白的水泥路缓慢行走。

天空积着厚实的云，压得很低。

就算是在山顶，他也要走上去。

路标出现在眼前，一旁的小路依旧静谧地盘延至树林深处。

泥路已经干硬，野草彻底颓秃；冷风让嘴唇干裂……杉树化为墨绿，银杏只留下一地破碎的枯黄。

不计其数的墓碑。

没停下，没什么能让他停下。

绕着青石路走了很久，这里还没有那个人永眠于此的痕迹。

xanxus决定去那里，那里可以眺望这座城市的全景。

右手扶着梧桐，粗糙的树皮硌着手。

湖泊褪去湛蓝，白雾浮于水面之上，清淡、模糊。

xanxus以为自己会想跳下去的，这样就简单了……不过“活下来”这个概念是刻进人类骨骼里了的。

他看着squalo被救护车带走，他只是握着手机。短信被他删掉了，有些东西只用自己看一遍就够了。

squalo说了很多，他希望xanxus可以更好。

xanxus也希望自己可以更好。

不过有些事情，他躲不了，有些情绪，他也确实很难管理。

squalo用自己最后的时间发送了这条消息，他期待xanxus的改观。

xanxus也期待着自己的改观。

可他连现在该去哪都不知道。

他后来又去了车站，这次再没有一位女孩一次又一次掠过。他得到了离开舞台的允许。

他思考他再回到这里的意义。

除了母亲，剩下的意义就是，他又得以见到squalo。他本该在squalo那里得到安慰，squalo也确实这么做了，可是死亡让这全部变得毫无说服力。

我可能不过是个插科打诨的龙套，不需要有什么更多的意义，继续阴沉下去就好。

今天再回到原地，或许，一会儿他就可以回去了？他的戏份应该没了。

其实他早该再来这看看，明明他一开始就是想要离开的，却没想过回原地再试一下，他该来这试试……他为什么没来呢？

站在悬崖边没有马上离开，xanxus在胡思乱想。

他还在等待一通电话。

他不可能没有发现squalo在最后时刻发送的消息。

他会猜测、怀疑、发怒，甚至对这个squalo很在意的陌生人充满敌意。

消息里没有提到名字，另一个xanxus不会知道这个陌生人就是自己。

他会查询这个号码的背景，无果后，他会沉不住气选择直接打通这个号码。

xanxus很清楚自己会做什么。

他还会陷入阴谋论，因为squalo无缘无故请了一个月的假。

用不了多久，他就会打电话过来了。

xanxus会接通电话。

听着另一个自己压着声音问他是谁。

xanxus会一句话也不说。并将手机扔下悬崖。

最后，离开这片故地，无论怎样。

xanxus不过只想是接通电话，故作神秘，给xanxus一点希望。

有了目标，至少不会和自己一样消极麻木。

老朽的xanxus会接着如此活下去，不过他希求那扇没了马蹄莲作装饰的门。

……

在去墓地前，xanxus和迪诺通了话，把一切都告诉了他。

迪诺没说什么，或者可以说，他不知能说什么。

“我会再去一次墓地，试一试离开这里。”

“如果回来了，我会去接她。”

“如果没有回来，我会去另外一个地方，我会去看她，但只等那位xanxus去接走她。另外……迪诺……”

“今天你没有回来的话，我会去找她的，放心吧。”迪诺没让xanxus接着说下去，“……就算是这种情况，我也还是希望你只要记起来我了，就给我打个电话问候一下。”

“我会去墓地，会去咖啡馆坐坐，每年……我会和你通电话。”对面的人声音很稳，“谢……”

“不用谢。”迪诺不想让xanxus说完这词。

“……”

“我会把马蹄莲搬走。”透着电话，传来暖意，“你看到马蹄莲不见了，就可以肯定我是知道真相的迪诺了。”迪诺第一次如此希望自己可以和另一个世界的自己对话，这样，自己的老友就不会孤独了。

“你只会通过植物来确定时空吗……今天如果看到门口没有马蹄莲，我就得考虑进不进了，毕竟新顾客才有优惠。”xanxus不擅长说笑话，但是他善于调侃。

“不，从现在开始，旧客才有优惠。”迪诺笑了起来，“我不是喜新厌旧的人……你可要回来啊。”

“我回来了，你就看得到的。”

都是精于隐藏情绪的人。

……

迪诺揉了揉眼睛，挂了电话，他努力去让自己和往常一样，像什么都没发生一样。

他希望现在有点单的客人，他可以投入工作，问他们需要什么。

推开木门，站在门口四处望了望。

他渴望今天的时间慢一点，给那个男人赶回来的机会。

端起马蹄莲，转身回到店里。

如果今天见不到他，他就真的回不来了吗？

不，只是延后，只会是延后而已。

呆呆地端着马蹄莲站在店中央，他无法确定把这盆仿真花放在哪，也没心思考这个问题。

迪诺默默坐在了木椅上，看着怀里那沾了尘土的花朵。

如果我前进，跟随我。

如果我退缩了，枪决我。

如果我死了，替我报仇。*

我没有在革命，这是我对朋友许下承诺后所该有的态度。我应当坚守、完成。

哪怕苦闷、抽痛也该甘之如饴。

他要做的很简单，仅仅是等待，等待门被推开。

可能会等很久……他的店里会多一位坐在轮椅上、半盖着毛毯的老人。她那象征岁月的银发会一丝不苟地盘扎在脑后。

某一天，会有一位男人出现在店里，也许那时他的双鬓已是斑白。

他会说“我来这里花了点时间”？还是“旧客有优惠吧”？

我会颤抖着声音说“有，旧客有优惠”？还是不顾一切给自己的老友一个拥抱？

门似乎发出了轻响。

END


End file.
